The Court
by DevilDragon8
Summary: Carly was part of the original Yugioh group and was present throughout Classic and 5D's took place right after Classic ended. The Crimson Dragon leaves and so does Carly who leaves behind nothing but questions. No one thinks they will ever see her again until a new tournament is announced. A dark and shocking past comes to light as the two groups interact. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is a new fanfic from me and LadySongbird16. We have been talking about writing this for over a year and we are very excited about finally starting it. There are a few things that we want to explain about the fanfic so there will be no confusion. 5D's took place right after Classic ended. The main Yugioh Classic characters were 17 when the series ended and the Yami/Dark characters never existed. That will be explained in the fanfic later and just imagine Carly in all the of the different Yugioh Classic seasons. **

**Disclaimer: I am only going to type this once, I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh 5D's. I only own the situations and am using the characters for fun.**

**Chapter 1**

_New Domino City_

A young girl sat in the kitchen of her apartment. All of the photos and other memorabilia that usually hung on the walls and on the tables of the apartment had been removed. Letting out a long held in sigh she removed the glasses that she normally wore on a daily basis.

"It's time," she declared. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Domino City_

Yugi Muto and his friends were hanging out at his grandpa's game shop. At 18 he and his all of his friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristian Taylor, Tea Gardener and Duke Devlin were now high school graduates. Well, expect for Joey's little sister Serenity, who was only 16 and Joey's girlfriend Mai Valentine who was 25. The group was watching a Dungeon Dice Monsters Tournament on TV.

"Man Duke, your silly dice game really did turn out to be something," Joey declared.

"Joey," Mai warned smacking the back of his head.

"Joey, it's been a little over a year since Industrial Illusions made my game a global game," Duke confirmed. "Your ridiculous insults don't work anymore."

"Ah, you can't blame a guy for trying," Joey said rubbing his head.

Suddenly the phone in the game shop started ringing. Yugi got up to answer it.

"Hello, game shop," he greeted.

"Yugi, it's me, Carly," a feminine voice declared.

"Carly, no way is it really you?" Yugi asked in excitement and disbelief.

Everyone else in the room turned to Yugi, their expressions ones of surprise. Many of them got up and gathered around Yugi.

"Yes Yugi, who else would it be?" Carly questioned.

Yugi hit a button and the phone was on speaker.

"Carly, you're on speaker," Yugi declared. "Everyone else is here."

"Hey Carly, long time no speak," Joey said. "You remember me?"

"No, who the Hell are you?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's me Joey," Joey reminded her.

"She knows it's you dofus," Tristian said. "She was just being sarcastic."

"Hey, you two better not start this," Tea warned.

"Hey Tristian, hey Tea," Carly said through the phone.

"What's up Carly?" Mai questioned.

"Hi to you too Mai," Carly replied.

"So Carly, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's over," Carly declared. "The Crimson Dragon is gone."

"You've done all you needed to then," Yugi declared. "You can come home now."

"I'll be there in a few hours then," Carly said before hanging up the phone.

Yugi hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"Well, she's coming back," Yugi confirmed.

"Do you think she told Kaiba?" Tea questioned.

"I don't know," Yugi stated. "We should probably call him to check."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carly put her bags in the compartments above her and took her seat just as the train to Domino city pulled out of the station. She couldn't believe that she was going back there. It felt like so long.

_Carly's POV_

My name is Carly Carmine and I'm 18 years old. For a long time now people have always thought of me as a klutzy reporter and blogger who never succeeds in getting her stories published, and is also the girl who claims to be the #1 Jack Atlas fan. That doesn't really matter so much anymore though, Jack left New Domino. What people don't know is that a majority of my life had been spent in Domino City, and that I'm best friends with Yugi Muto, the famous "King of Games."

I grew up in Domino City with Yugi and the others and we went to school together. To tell you the truth, I'm even friends with the famous Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. We're all connected by time though, so it's probably best that we all get along, or at least deal with each other anyway. Let's face it, Seto and Joey will never be friends.

In case anyone wonders what I mean by connected by time, let me explain. We've all been around for thousands of years; we die like other humans do, but every time we are reincarnated together in a new place, and eventually we remember the events of our past lives. Each of us plays a different role in the group, I am the Knight. That means that I protect everyone and make sure they stay alive, especially Yugi, because Yugi is the King, so I'm technically his bodyguard. Each of the different roles grant special abilities, but for some reason when I moved to New Domino City my abilities faltered. Ever since the Crimson Dragon disappeared they've been come back though. My visions even returned to normal; thank God, I'm so glad to be rid of those glasses, but they did serve an addition purpose. Since I'm friend with Yugi and was with him from Duelist Kingdom until the end of the Grand Championship, my face is inconspicuous and the bulky gasses hid most of my face. I also left my old deck behind. The Fortune Faries served me well but I don't need them anymore, I'm not the same person anymore. I have a new attitude and I get to be me again.

That's why it's time to return to my old life, to my old friends, and even to him, I know he's still there.

_Normal POV_

Carly looked at the seats in front of her that she was gripping onto the whole time. Thank God no one was sitting in front of her or around her, because there were deep marks on top of the seats from her gripping them so tightly. It was official, her super strength was back.

"I didn't mean to do that," Carly muttered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Carly's Apartment in New Domino_

There was a knocking on the front door followed by a voice.

"Carly, Carly are you home?" A feminine voice questioned.

The voice belonged to Mina Simington, former secretary to Rex Goodwin and Sector Security's Chief of Special Investigations.

After knocking on the door again Mina realized that the door was unlocked. She opened the door and entered the apartment to find that some of the furniture was gone, and the apartment looked very empty.

"Carly?" She called.

When she received no answer she looked around the apartment for any signs or clues as to where Carly could be. It wasn't until she looked at the kitchen table that she found evidence. Sitting on top of the coffee table in the living room area was Carly's glasses and her deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone here is the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. We hope everyone likes it. If you have any comments or suggestions we would be happy to hear them so please leave a review if you have the time.**

**Chapter 2**

The train stopped at Domino station and Carly excited with her bags in hand. She looked around for a sign of the others. She finally found Yugi, Joey, Tristian, and Tea waiting for her; only because she saw Tristian and Joey holding up a sign that said "The Knight." She rolled her eyes, walked over to the group, and hit Tristian and Joey in the head.

"Seriously, that's how you guys let me know you're here?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah Carly, we missed you too," Joey replied.

"It only seemed appropriate," Tristian stated.

"Yeah sure it is," Carly stated. "Do I go around calling you to the Spymaster and the Captain?"

"No, you don't," Joey confirmed.

"Exactly, so please don't call me that," Carly said.

"Come on Carly," Yugi said taking her bags. "Let's get your stuff to the Game Shop."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later they were at the Game Shop. The first person they were greeted by was Grandpa.

"Carly so great to see you," He greeted. "It's been so long."

"It's good to see you Mr. Muto," Carly said giving the old man a hug. "Thank you, for letting me stay here at the game shop."

"You're quite welcome," Grandpa said.

"Come on Carly, let me show you to your room," Yugi stated.

A few minutes later after Carly put all her stuff up in her room, changed into an all-black outfit, and went back downstairs where she saw Serenity, Mai, and Joey. All of them were very happy to see her.

"Long time, no see Carly," Mai said giving her hug.

"Good to see you Mai," Carly stated. "I hope you've been keeping Joey in line."

"I've been trying to," Mai replied.

"What's up Carly?" Duke asked.

"Glad that Dungeon Dice Monsters worked out for you Duke," Carly said giving him a hug.

"It's so great to see you Carly," Serenity said hugging Carly.

"You too Serenity," Carly replied.

"So what were you doing while you were in Neo Domino Carly?" Tea asked.

"I was under the guise of a reporter and a blogger," Carly declared. "Now the blogging part wasn't so bad, but being a reporter is not easy."

"You never got any articles done did you?" Joey questioned.

"Shut up Joey," was her only reply.

"I thought so," Joey said.

"Well , now that we're all here, I think we have something to discuss," Yugi declared.

"We do?" Joey asked.

"The millennium items, what are we going to do with them?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we can't protect them much longer," Carly declared.

"Why don't you just return them to the people they were made for?" Serenity asked.

"It isn't that simple," Yugi declared.

"The previous wielders of the items live in all different parts of the world," Tea declared.

"Yeah, the Ishtars are in Egypt, Peagusus is in Duelist Kingdom..." Tristian declared.

"And we can't just simply go around the world and deliver them to the people," Carly stated. "Some of us are friends of well-known duelists, and Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba, and Mai are world famous duelists."

"People will recognize us too easily," Tristian declared.

"We need to get wielders of the items all in one place somehow," Mai declared.

"How exactly do we do that though?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea, but a lot has happened today and I think that we should just think about it for a little while. It's not like we need to move the Millennium Items right away. I still have something I need to take care of tonight so I'll see you all later" Carly said.

When she was finally gone Tea spoke.

"Where could she be going?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Yugi replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kaiba Corp., Kaiba's Office_

Set Kaiba sat in his office going over statistics for something. Whatever it was it must have been for some important business thing. Otherwise why would Kaiba be paying attention to it?

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even look up when he heard the door to his office. He probably thought it was only Mokuba.

"Even on a Saturday you insist on locking yourself in your office," A familiar voice declared.

Kaiba looked up briefly to find it was Carly. After he saw it was her though he went right back to his work. "How did you get in here?"

"Nice to see you too," Carly replied. "I broke in."

"You broke in dressed like that?" Kaiba questioned. "What are you, a ninja?"

"I'm the Knight actually, remember?" Carly snarked.

"How could I forget," Kaiba replied.

"I've been gone for over a year Seto," Carly confirmed. "Not once, did I get a letter or a phone call from you."

"In case you can't see I've been busy Carly," Kaiba declared.

"Do you ever leave this office?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Kaiba replied.

"Yeah, for business meetings I bet," Carly declared. "You probably sleep on that couch half the time."

"I do not," Kaiba declared.

"I'm sure the others were busy too Seto, but I got letters and phone calls from all of them," Carly declared. "My own best friend can't even take a few minutes to do one of the two? A lot of things happened to me in Neo Domino City. I died and became a dark signer, and I was basically forced to watch something that was not me take over my body and hurt other people."

"Wait, you what?" Kaiba asked looking up from his work.

"You heard me," Carly replied.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that then?" Kaiba questioned.

"Like I could do that when I was dead Seto," Carly replied.

"Well don't die again," Kaiba demanded.

"That's not easy Seto," Carly confirmed. "In case you forgot, my job is to make sure you all don't die prematurely. Speaking of jobs by the way, have you heard anything from our boss?"

"No," Kaiba stated.  
"I'm really mad now that he didn't tell us you were dead."

"Yeah, well you know how the boss gets," Carly said. "I haven't heard from the boss either. The only reason that I know coming back home was the right decision is that my abilities have started to come back."

"Is that so" Kaiba replied.

"Yeah, on the train ride back I accidently partly crushed one of the seats" Carly stated.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Yup, thankfully no one was around to see it happen though" she replied.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to have to bail you out of jail for the destruction of public property" he replied as he went back to his work.

"Please, it wouldn't be the first time you have to bail me out of jail and it's not like I did it on purpose. It's just going to take a little time to get used to everything again" Carly said and at his skeptical look continued with "Oh, come on, if you lost your special abilities for a year and then got them back it would take you time too to get reused to them".

She was silent for a moment then questioned "What about him, have you heard anything from him or seen him lately?"

"No I haven't," Kaiba answered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back in New Domino City_

Mina still couldn't believe that Carly just disappeared. Where could she have gone to? She just came to her house to ask her about writing a blog for her about the latest happenings in Neo Domino, and she found her apartment completely empty. She had heard someone saying they saw her boarding a train, but they didn't know where it was going to. As much as she hated admitting it, she knew Jack would probably want to know about this, but she had no idea where he was now, and she didn't have his cell phone number. Yusei probably would though, better call him.

So Mina pulled out her phone and dialed Yusei's number.

"Hello," Yusei's voice said on the other ended,

"Yusei it's Mina," Mina said.

"Hi Mina, what's up?" Yusei asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have Jack's number would you?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah, I do," Yusei stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Carly Carmine's disappeared," Mina declared. "I went to her apartment to ask her a question but when I got there it was completely deserted. The only thing I found there was her glasses and her deck."

"Did it look like somebody took her?" Yusei asked.

"No, there was no sign of a struggle," Mina declared. "Somebody told me they saw her get on the train, but they didn't know where it was going."

"Sounds strange," Yusei replied.

"Yeah, listen I really need to get some things done right now," Mina declared. "So can you call Jack and pass on the information to him?"

"…Sure, I'll do it right now," Yusei replied.

"Thanks a lot Yusei," Mina said. "I owe you one, bye." With that said Mina hung up the phone.

_Yusei's lab_

Yusei dialed Jack's number and waited as the phone rang.

"He's not going to be happy about this," Yusei stated.

"Hello?" Jack's voice said.

"Jack, it's Yusei," Yusei declared.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"You know that girl Carly that you used to hang out with?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes, what about her?" Jack asked.

"She disappeared," Yusei stated.

"What?" Jack's voice asked in slight panic.

"Mina went to her apartment to ask her some questions and all her stuff was gone, expect for her glasses and her deck," Yusei said.

"Did it looked like she was kidnapped?" Jack questioned.

"No, Mina said there was no sign of a struggle," Yusei declared. "Somebody told her that they saw Carly get on a train, but they didn't know where it was going to."

"I see," Jack replied. "And no one knows where she could have gone?"

"No," Yusei replied.

"Well, thanks for informing me Yusei," Jack said before hanging up his phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back at Kaiba Corp_

"So you know what we need to do right?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Kaiba replied.

"How are we going to get it done?" Carly asked.

"We need to figure out a way to bring them all together in one place," Kaiba declared. "I think a dueling tournament will probably help."

"I believe you're right," Carly replied. "We can bring all of the world's best duelists together too."

"Yeah, just more people for me to beat," Kaiba replied.

"Sure, that will boost your ego," Carly declared.

"Why do I let you in here again?" Kaiba questioned.

"Because I'm your only friend," Carly confirmed.

"…Right," Kaiba said. "Anyway, this tournament will take a couple of months to put together though."

"Alright, well since it's getting late, I'll head back to the Game Shop and run it by the others," Carly declared. "I'll see you around Seto."

Just as Carly turned to leave the door to Seto's office door opened.

"Carly," A voice said happily.

It was Mokuba who went. He immediately went over to Carly and hugged her.

"Hey squirt," Carly greeted. "How are you; still getting kidnapped?"

"…Sometimes," Mokuba replied.

"You really need to be taught how to defend yourself," Carly declared.

"Tell that to Seto," Mokuba replied.

"By the way, does he ever leave this office?" Carly asked.

"Usually only for business meetings, he even sleeps on the couch so he doesn't have to leave" Mokuba declared.

"Ha, I know it," Carly said looking at Kaiba.

"Well listen, I'm going back to the Game Shop," Carly stated. "Make sure he leaves this office tonight. If he doesn't, call me."

"Okay," Mokuba replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back at the game shop_

Yugi and the rest of the group were all sitting in the living room when Carly came back.

"Hey guys," Carly greeted.

"How'd it go with Kaiba?" Tristian questioned.

"I think we came up with an idea to make our next job easier," Carly declared.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"That's brilliant, we can invite duelists from all over the world," Yugi declared.

"Sounds like a pretty cool idea to me," Joey declared.

"Alright then, let's call Seto to tell him that we're all cool with the idea," Carly said pulling out her phone, dialing Kaiba's phone and putting it on speaker.

"Kaiba," the voice on the other end said.

"Seto, I told the others, and they all agree that the dueling tournament is a good idea," Carly declared.

"There's still something missing though," Kaiba declared. "Something has to make this tournament stand out from all the previous ones."

"I have a suggestion," Tea declared.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"What if all the participants have to be part of a team of three?" Tea suggested.

"I think I like that idea actually," Joey declared.

"What do you think Seto?" Carly asked.

"I must admit, it's a start," Kaiba declared.

"Ok, we're in agreement then," Carly declared. "Talk to you later Seto." Carly hung the phone

"We have to tell him then, don't we?" Joey whispered to Tristian.

"Yes we do," Tristian replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, LadySongbird16 and I have a new chapter for you. We hope everyone likes it and that if anyone has any comments or ideas that they will leave a review. We always appreciate feedback.**

**Chapter 3**

_Two Months Later_

Yusei sat in his lab looking through some notes. It was a slow day today; all experiments suggestions were discussed earlier and tests weren't to be run for at least another week. So he decided to head out early, just as he turned to leave he noticed a small slip of paper right next to the door. It was an invitation.

"The Kaiba Corp International Championship Tournament," Yusei said reading the invitation. "This sounds interesting."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akiza walked back to her apartment after a long day at medical school. They had to study the brain today, and as interesting as it sounded, dissecting a human body is still not the most fun thing to do.

The first thing she decided to do was to go and check her mail. When she got to the mail room and emptied her box, that's when she noticed something strange. There was a rather fancy looking piece of parchment sitting in her mail box.

"What is this?" She said pulling out the postcard sized parchment. "A Kaiba Corp Tournament, wow!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crow Hogan was heading home from a local dueling tournament. It was nothing big of course, but when you're a professional duelist it's hard to not duel at all, and let's face it, there were no big tournaments currently, and if there were any, they weren't being advertised very well. When he finally made it to the door of his apartment he noticed a piece of paper partially under the door. He unlocked and opened his door and picked up the paper. It was an invitation.

"It's about time," he said reading the text on the paper.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo and Luna were enjoying being back with their parents. Sure they hadn't really had a good duel in a while, but they were really starting to see what it was like to go to school and be like "normal" teenagers. They missed the rest of the gang, but they weren't signers anymore, so what else could they do?

Luna was currently sitting in her room and listening to music.

"Luna, open up," Leo said practically pounding on her door.

Luna removed her earbuds and opened her door.

"What is it Leo?" Luna questioned.

"You won't believe what dad just found in the mailbox," Leo said holding out a piece of paper.

Luna read the text on the small piece of parchment.

"No way," Luna said in amazement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack Atlas was on a journey to become a better person and find his own path, but he couldn't deny that he missed the times where he was King of Riding Duels. Things were rather slow and uneventful lately.

Something exciting was bound the happen now that he received an invitation, and one for a Kaiba Corp Tournament.

"This should be very interesting," he declared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two weeks later_

The signers, along with Mina, Misty, Kalin, Sherry, and Trudge were signing up for the Tournament at the Kaiba Dome in Domino City; it looked bigger than the one back in New Domino.

Just as they were finishing filling out all the forms they could have sworn they heard a familiar voice nearby.

"I'm telling you Joey, we won't get any service there, st this time of day it's going to be completely packed" A feminine voice declared.

The 5Ds gang turned around and they saw two blonde men and a girl with dark hair. They had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Carly?" Jack questioned.

Carly, Yugi, and Joey stopped and looked at the 5Ds gang.

"Oh…hi everyone," Carly greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Misty questioned.

"And what are you doing with Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler?" Yusei added.

"We're going to get some lunch," Carly replied.

"How do you know two of the best ranking duelists in the world?" Luna asked.

"We went to school together," Carly stated.

"Went to school together?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, I grew up in Domino City," Carly declared.

"Why did you leave your glasses at your old apartment?" Mina asked.

"I didn't need them anymore," Carly stated. "My vision has improved immensely; and I was using them to hide my true face from others anyway."

"Why were you trying to hide?" Jack asked.

"When you're friends with top-ranking duelists, people tend to recognize your face," Carly declared.

"So I suppose that you all are here to sign up for the tournament then?" Joey asked.

"Yes, not all of us though," Luna stated.

"Yeah, Trudge, Misty, Mina, and Kalin are just here to watch," Akiza stated.

"Trudge…that's really you?" Yugi questioned.

"Uh, yeah, long time no see I guess," Trudge said awkwardly.

"Don't worry guys, he might have been the bully in the past, but he's actually working to protect people now," Carly confirmed.

"For real?" Joey questioned.

"Yes Joey, for real," Carly replied.

"So are you three a team in the tournament?" Yusei asked.

"No, Yugi and Joey are on a team with Joey's girlfriend, Mai Valentine," Carly declared.

"Who are you teamed up with then Carly?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid that is a secret," Carly stated.

"Oh come on really?" Leo asked.

Suddenly there was a noise, and everyone turned to see that there was a large monitor on the front of the dome. And who's face appeared, Kaiba, who else. He started talking about the tournament rules and how long it would be until the tournament actually started. The rules were that duelists had to be in teams of three. If not all of the team members are present when a dueling challenge is made, the team that is being challenged can say no. Duels and be singles or doubles and riding are allowed in certain areas of the city. The goal is to win eight locator cards, once eight have been won your team gets into the finals and the tournament itself begins in a week.

"Hey look Carly," Joey said. "It's something that finally matches the size of his ego."

"Don't be ridiculous Joey," Carly stated. "His ego is way bigger than that."

As soon as Kaiba's image was gone from the screen, there was some awkward silence, only for a few seconds though.

"Well, we're going to get some lunch now," Carly declared.

"Why?" Trudge asked.

"We're hungry," Joey declared. "Why else would we get lunch?"

"I guess we'll be seeing you all around, or at least in a week," Yugi stated.

With that said the three duelists left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day_

The 5Ds gang had received an invitation to meet with Maximillian Pegasus the day before they came to Domino City, and they were curious as to why. Why would the creator of Duel Monsters want to see them? Well, at least Industrial Illusions had a headquarters in Domino City.

"Mr. Pegasus has been expecting all of you," Croquet said leading them to a door with Pegasus' name on it.

When they entered the office they were given a most enthusiastic greeting by none other than Pegasus himself.

"Welcome, it's so wonderful that finally meet all of you."

"The honor is ours, it's not every day that we get to meet the creator of Duel Monsters," Jack declared.

"If I may ask though, why did you want to see us?" Yusei questioned.

"I have heard great things from New Domino about many of you," Pegasus declared. "I had to take a look at all of you for real."

"What do you know of us?" Akiza asked.

"Hey, Pegasus," A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Carly standing in the doorway with a small golden object in her hand.

"Carly girl, how wonderful to see you," Pegasus greeted.

"Yes, likewise Pegasus," Carly replied. "I've come to bring you a gift."

"Oooh, a gift, what is it?" Pegasus asked.

"It's your eye," Carly declared.

"You have my eye, wonderful," Pegasus stated.

"Wait, his eye?" Crow asked in shock.

"Relax, it's not a real eye, sort of," Carly declared. "As you know though Pegasus, I can't just give this to you. You have to beat me at something. So can you think of something quickly please? I have more to hand out and I don't really want to be running around playing delivery girl all day."

"How about this, whoever draws the better circle wins," Pegasus suggested.

"Ok, let's get it over with," Carly stated.

So Croquet brought each of them a piece of paper and a pencil, and once he said go, both Carly and Kaiba started drawing. When they were both done they compared circles and of course Pegasus won, and Carly gave him back the Millennium eye.

"Oh, how wonderful it is to have my eye back," Pegasus declared.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have more deliveries to make," Carly said getting up to leave. "Oh, that reminds me, Kaiba and Yugi are having a competition tonight. So if you want to come and watch you're more than welcome to. Kaiba would kill me if he knew I told you about it, but the two of them have been going at it for days now and it's really getting boring. "

"Oooh, Kaiba boy and Yugi boy having a competition, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Pegasus said.

"Yeah, see you later then," Carly said walking toward the door, but then she looked at the 5Ds gang. "Be careful, now that he has the eye back, he can read your minds."

With that Carly left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_2 Hours Later_

The 5Ds gang made their way to Kaiba Corp. They needed to talk to Kaiba himself to ask him some questions. Security didn't seem to want to let them in, but after one of them made a call to Kaiba himself they were allowed entrance to Kaiba's office.

When they were let in they saw Carly sitting on the couch in the corner with a remote in her hand.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm watching TV," Carly confirmed.

"How did you get in here?" Akiza asked.

"I walked in the front door," Carly stated.

"The guards just let you in?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, if they didn't Seto would be very upset," Carly said. "Wouldn't you Seto?"

"Yes, I'd probably fire them," Kaiba said not looking up from his computer.

Carly continued flipping through the channels. She stopped when she saw Kaiba talking about the upcoming tournament on the news.

"Oh, look Seto, you're favorite thing is on TV, you," Carly snarked. Kaiba through a pencil at her but she dodged it.

Kaiba gave her a glare.

"What did you not want me to dodge that?" Carly asked.

"Sorry, next time I won't dodge it," Carly declared.

"You know you probably shouldn't be snarking at me," Kaiba said.

"Why?" Carly questioned.

"Because I'm your only friend," Kaiba stated.

"No I'm not Seto," Carly declared. "I'm friends with the others. I'm _your_ only friend."

"…Right," Kaiba replied. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"I already did it," Carly declared. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Kaiba replied.

"Maybe I should leave anyway," Carly said.

This time Kaiba grabbed the tape on the desk and threw it at her, only this time she caught it.

"What, I said I wouldn't dodge it," Carly confirmed when Kaiba glared at her again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," Kaiba said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, here is the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. Hopefully everyone likes it and if you have the time please leave a review, knowing whether or not people like what we are typing would be very helpful. Have a nice weekend.**

**Chapter 4**

The 5Ds gang was still in Kaiba's office and they were just listening to Kaiba and Carly snark at each other. Were these two for real?

"Um, excuse me?" Akiza said over the awkward silence.

"We're still here," Mina confirmed.

"Right and I'm assuming there's a reason you all came here?" Carly asked.

"Yes, we came here because we had some questions we thought Kaiba could answer," Crow stated.

"Well, what are they then?" Kaiba asked.

"We wanted to know what specific areas riding duels were allowed in, since half of us will probably choose to do riding duels," Yusei declared.

"I'll just have one of my guards give you all a map before you all leave," Kaiba stated.

Jack was about to ask a question when the door to Kaiba's office, and Mokuba entered.

"Seto, I'm going out for a while," he said.

"Carly, would you keep an eye on him," Kaiba stated. "I don't need him getting kidnapped again."

"Right, like that doesn't happen enough," Carly said. She and Mokuba turned to leave until she stopped and turned back to Kaiba. "Don't forget, we're meeting in the park at seven for your little competition against Yugi."

"Yes, I know," Kaiba replied. "Do you want to grab a quick dinner with Mokuba and me before hand?"

"Sweet," Mokuba said.

"Yes, sure, that would be cool," Carly replied.

Once both she and Mokuba left the 5Ds gang looked at Kaiba again.

"Why was she here exactly?" Jack asked.

"She was hanging out," Kaiba replied getting up from his desk. "Look, I know you all now Carly. The only reason I let you in is because she asked me to. There's something I need to make clear; Carly was in Neo Domino because she had a job to do. That job is done now, and she's home. She's not the same person that you thought she was. Things are going to go back to normal and you need to accept that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later, the Park_

Everyone gathered in the park for Kaiba and Yugi's duel. The 5Ds gang had decided to come and watch since they had already heard about it twice. The only problem at the moment was Kaiba and Carly weren't there yet.

"Kaiba better not have backed out," Joey declared.

"Why would he Joey, this competition was decided so he could win and we could all move on," Tristian said.

Suddenly Kaiba's limo pulled up to the park, and out stepped Carly, Kaiba, and Mokuba munching on onigiri.

"Where have you guys been?" Tea questioned.

"We were getting dinner," Carly replied.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"We were hungry," Carly stated.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with," Joey requested.

Suddenly another pulled up and out stepped Pegasus. No one besides Carly and the 5Ds gang was expecting him, so everyone else was in shock.

"Hello everyone, it's so fabulous to see you all," Pegasus greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"You're lovely friend invited me," Pegasus stated.

"Carly!" Kaiba yelled looking at said knight.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Did you invite him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes," Carly replied.

"Why would you do that?" Kaiba questioned.

"I thought he would want to come and watch," Carly declared.

"What's wrong Kaiba boy, embarrassed because Yugi boy always beat you at a card game and you have to play chess to beat him at something?" Pegasus questioned.

"Shut up Pegasus," Kaiba said.

"What was the last competition like anyway?" Leo questioned.

"It was rock, paper, scissors," Duke said. "I went on for two hours."

"How can rock, paper, scissors go on for two hours?" Luna asked.

"Either Yugi kept winning, or it was a draw all the time," Carly stated. "I got bored and ended up knocking them both out."

"Knocking them out, with what?" Trudge questioned.

"A wrench," Carly replied.

"A wrench, you knocked two men out with a wrench?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Carly replied.

"Did you bring the wrench with you?" Joey asked.

"Yup, it's right here," Carly said holding up a wrench in her left hand.

The 5Ds gang just looked absolutely shocked.

"Where were you hiding that?" Crow asked.

Carly just ignored the question.

"Can we just start this game already?" Yugi asked.

"Alright, you two can start," Carly stated.

"Careful Yugi boy wouldn't want to beat Kaiba boy again," Pegasus said.

"Pegasus, please shut up," Carly said.

"I'd listen, she has a weapon after all," Tristian confirmed.

So time went by and it looked like Kaiba hand the upper hand. After a few more turns it was over, Kaiba won.

"Well, I never thought it would happen, but Kaiba actually beat Yugi at something," Joey confirmed.

"Shut up Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"Yes, this truly is a shock," Pegasus stated.

Kaiba just gave the older man a deathly glare.

"Well, know Kaiba gets the Millennium Rod," Tristian confirmed.

"The what?" Yusei questioned.

"That gold rod that's lying on the table," Carly stated. "I'd explain what it does, but I really don't feel like it."

"Carly, are you ready?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming, bye everyone" Carly said walking over to Yugi.

The two began to walk away from the large group.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Mina asked.

"We're going home," Carly declared.

"You two live at the same place?" Akiza questioned.

"Yeah, she lives at the Game Shop with Yugi and his grandpa," Tea stated.

"She does?" Leo asked.

"Yes, she does," Tristian confirmed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two Days later_

It was a Saturday today, and Crow, Trudge, Kalin, Mina, Leo, and Luna decided to go out and explore Domino City. It seemed a bit smaller than Neo Domino, but it still seemed a pretty nice city. And it was one of the first places that Duel Monsters was played, so it was pretty cool to be here. Sure Trudge had told them some things about it, but not a lot.

They heard a noise and noticed who was ahead of them.

Carly, Tea, Mai, and Serenity were talking with each other, Mai, Serenity, and Tea, all had multiple bags in their hands.

"Hey girls," Mina said catching said group's attention.

"Oh, hey guys," Carly greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, we were just checking out the city," Crow stated. "Where are you all coming from?"

"The mall," Mai replied.

"Carly, you didn't get anything?" Mina questioned.

"They didn't have anything I like," Carly stated.

"You really have become too much of a tomboy," Mai stated.

"So what?" Carly asked.

"You're hanging out with all the girls today Carly?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of hanging out with all the boys," Carly declared.

"Didn't you say you tried calling Kaiba today?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, but when he answered he was acting all strange," Carly declared. "Then he just hung up on me, just like that."

"That is weird," Tea said.

"So why do you think Kaiba hung up on you?" Mai asked.

"I honestly don't know," Carly stated. "By the way, in case you guys don't know who everyone is by now, this is Serenity, Joey's younger sister."

"Hi there," Serenity said to the 5Ds members.

"This is Tea, Yugi's girlfriend," Carly went on.

"Really Carly, that's how you introduce me?" Tea questioned.

"And last but not least this is Mai, Joey's girlfriend," Carly stated.

"Hey," Mai greeted.

"This is Crow, Trudge, Kalin, Mina, and of course the twins Leo and Luna," Carly said introducing the 5Ds group. "I figured we should all know each other by name since we'll probably being see a lot of each other."

"So do you guys know where one of the best places to hang out is?" Luna asked.

"Well, there is the arcade," Tea suggested. "If you keep going this way you should find it on your left."

"Awesome, can we do check it out?" Leo asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Yeah, can we?" Luna asked.

"Why not, it could be cool?" Crow said looking at the rest of the group.

"Alright, but let's not be long," Mina said.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you all around," Trudge said.

So the 5Ds group went on ahead, though they were still close enough to hear the conversation that was just beginning.

As the girls started walking away Mai decided to question Carly about something.

"You've been really quite all day, any specific reason why?"

"No, I just have nothing to say" Carly answered.

"You really do miss him don't you?" Mai asked.

"No, I don't miss him at all," Carly stated. "Why would I, he's a jerk." After she said that Carly started blushing

"Carly…" Tea began.

"Tea, just drop it," Carly said and now she was looking said instead of embarrassed.

"You so miss him, there is no denying it" Mai exclaimed and before Carly could reply Mai started running down the street shouting over and over "Carly misses him, Carly misses him".

Carly was stunned for a few seconds then with the blush firmly back on her face, ran after Mai.

"You know I didn't hear her deny anything that time" Tea said, with a sweat drop, while watching Carly give chase.

"Neither did I, but you might not want to mention that to Carly. Come on we better follow them, Carly is supposed to protect everyone not be the cause of the harm." Serenity said with her own sweat drop as the two started to follow Mai and Carly down the street.

Carly had already caught up to Mai and with the blush still covering her face and was yelling something at her. Tea and Serenity were just happy the Carly had not bought anything yet. If she had then she would have been hitting Mai with whatever she had gotten by now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone here is the newest chapter. We finally got our first duels in, LadySongbird16 and I don't have a lot of experience in writing duels, but we can only get better. We hope all of our reader like this chapter. If you have the time please leave a review, feedback is always welcome.**

**Chapter 5**

_A few days later_

It was finally the day before Kaiba's tournament, and the gang had decided to go out and have some fun. So at about seven they all agreed to meet at a popular restaurant/arcade place in Domino City. In addition to themselves, they had also invited the 5Ds gang. They also invited Mako, and the Ishtars, who had all come to Domino for the tournament.

Yugi, Joey, Carly, Tristian, Tea, and Mai were the first ones to show up. Followed by the 5Ds gang, and Kaiba and Mokuba, only Kaiba didn't seem too happy to be there, Mokuba practically had to drag him inside.

"Come on Seto, stop being so stubborn," Mokuba said. "You're 18, live a little."

Carly made eye contact with Kaiba for a few seconds before looking away.

After that Mako showed up.

"Hey Mako, good to see you buddy," Joey greeted the fisherman.

"Good to see all of you as well," Mako said.

"How have things been?" Yugi questioned.

"Things are great," Mako stated. "I spend a lot of time out on my boat sailing around."

"You came back here for the tournament though?" Carly questioned some bitterness present in her voice.

"Yes, how could I turn down a great opportunity?" Mako replied.

Mina, who was standing right next to Carly, noticed something strange.

"Are you okay Carly?" Mina whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Carly asked.

"You don't seem to like him very much," Mina declared. "Yugi and the others seem to like him though."

"Look, when we were in Duelist Kingdom, he threw a harpoon at us to keep us from leaving," Carly said. "It almost hit Yugi."

"And you didn't take that lightly," Mina implied.

"No, I did not," Carly declared.

The last group to show up was the Ishtars.

"Hey everyone," Marik greeted.

"Good to see you all," Ishizu added.

"We're glad you all could make it," Yugi said.

"How are things in Egypt?" Tea asked.

"Things are quite well," Ishizu replied.

"Yeah, it's good to finally get out into the world and be in the sun," Marik declared.

With everyone finally present they sat down and ordered their food. Things were really quite at first, especially since Kaiba was sitting next to Carly, and she was still very pissed at him for ignoring her the past few days.

"You dweebs invited a lot of people," Kaiba commented.

"Just because you avoid being around people doesn't mean that everyone else does. Besides you should be thankful that I didn't invite Pegasus," Carly replied.

"You would do that just to annoy me, wouldn't you," Kaiba accused.

"Yes, yes I would, but I didn't this time," Carly admitted.

"So I'm assuming that you all are in the tournament as well?" Mina said looking at the Ishtars.

"Yes, we are all on the same team," Ishizu confirmed.

"Speaking of tournament," Yusei said. "Carly do you have another deck?"

"Yeah, you did leave your old one behind at your apartment," Mina confirmed.

"Oh crap, you're right," Carly suddenly realized. "How can I duel without a deck? I mean I didn't even want my old deck anymore, but now I'm deckless."

"Carly, you do have a deck," Kaiba suddenly said.

Carly looked at him and saw that he was holding a deck of cards.

"Is this for me?" Carly asked.

Kaiba nodded.

"You made me a deck?" Carly said taking the deck from Kaiba's hand. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes, it actually is," Kaiba replied.

"Wow, thanks Seto," Carly said. "This means a lot."

"Well, couldn't let one of my teammates duel without a deck now could I?" Kaiba said.

"Wait, Carly you're on Kaiba's team?" Akiza questioned.

"Yes, I am," Carly confirmed.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Trudge questioned.

"If I told you then you guys would have just bombarded me with questions," Carly declared.

"That's mean, we would not," Mina stated.

Carly just gave everyone a glare.

"Ok, maybe we would," Mina admitted.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the group ate their food they decided to hang out in the arcade area. Tea was excelling at Dance Dance Revolution as always, and Joey and Tristan were competing against each other in a racing game. Everyone else was scattered about the arcade, although Kaiba and Carly seemed to be doing a lot of things together. This of course did not go unnoticed by Jack. As soon as he saw Kaiba step away from Carly Jack went right up to her to confront her.

"Carly," Jack said.

"What do you want Jack?" Carly asked.

"I want to know what's gotten into you," Jack declared.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carly replied.

"This new attitude and everything, it's not like you," Jack said.

"That's just it Jack," Carly said. "The me you're thinking about is the old me, the temporary me."  
"What do you mean the temporary you?" Jack questioned.

"Why do you even care Jack?" Carly asked. "You made it clear before you left Neo Domino that you didn't like me, that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Carly, I…" Jack began.

"No, don't say anything," Carly said. "I'm finally home and I'm the real Carly again; and that's how I want it to be. So don't you dare say something and think that it will change how things are now and how they will be."

Soon Kaiba was coming back with a bag of tokens. Jack had no other option but to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Kaiba asked.

"It was nothing," Carly replied.

Kaiba just gave her a look.

"It's nothing Seto, really," Carly declared.

So the two of them continued to play a lot of things together, they even played a few games with Mokuba. Kaiba seemed determined to get the high score at every game he played.

After about two hours or so Kaiba couldn't help but notice that Jack was stealing glances at Carly every few minutes, and he was starting to get suspicious.

"Seto, I'm going to go play Fruit Ninja with Yugi," Carly said before walking in the other direction.

"Ok," Kaiba replied.

As soon as she was completely out of sight he approached the former King of Riding Duels and practically shoved him against one of the machines.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked in shock.

"Listen here and listen well Atlas," Kaiba said. "I know what you're trying to do to Carly, and I'm give you a warning now to stop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack replied.

"She told me everything that happened in Neo Domino, and that includes the Dark Singer parts," Kaiba stated. "The last thing Carly needs right now is for someone to go around messing with her feelings. So if you know what's best for you and what's best for Carly you'll back off."

With that said Kaiba walked away, leaving Jack very confused.

_An hour later_

"Hey Seto," Carly said coming back from her game with Yugi. "Yugi and I are going home now."

"Alright, drive safely then," Kaiba replied.

"Drive, you two drove here?" Leo asked.

"Yes, on my duel runner," Carly stated.

"You have a duel runner?" Akiza questioned.

"Yes, it's a prototype I'm testing out for Kaiba," Carly declared.

Everyone looked at Kaiba. "She's telling the truth. I needed somebody to test it out, and her old duel runner was falling apart, so I gave it to her to test out. Once she starts dueling with it the duel runner will get lots of good publicity."

"Yes, I ask my friends to do one thing while I'm gone," Carly said. "Take care of my duel runner, and they can't even do that."

"Hey, we tried," Tristan defended.

"Yeah, well you failed," Carly replied.

"I know," Tristan said lowering his head.

"Anyway, this makes my team more versatile now," Kaiba stated.

"Yes, because versatility is important to you Seto," Carly said.

"Can we see it?" Kalin asked.

"Alright, but only two of you can see it, Yugi and I need to get going and if too many of you come we'll never get out of here" Carly stated.

So Crow and Kalin practically sprinted through everyone and followed Carly and Yugi.

_Five minutes later_

Crow and Kalin came back and they looked very happy.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen," Kalin said.

"I'll say," Crow added. "Yusei you should have seen that duel runner."

"So you guys know that me, Mai and Yuge are on a team and that Carly and Kaiba are n another team, but what about you guys?" Joey questioned.

"I'm on a team with Jack and Crow and Yusei is on a team with Leo and Luna" Akiza answered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Next Day_

It was the first day of the Kaiba Corp tournament. The gang was walking around the city. Yugi, Joey and Mai weren't really looking for someone to duel at the moment. They knew they each needed to win eight locator cards to make it to the semi-finals, but they had a lot of confidence that they could all get them.

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Serenity were wearing their outfit from Battle City. Tristan was wearing his first outfit from Battle City (the one with the red jacket). Tea was wearing her outfit from the virtual world.

"Hey," a random voice said behind the group.

They turned to see a young boy, probably around 16 or 17 with green hair and brown eyes concealed by glasses, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers standing behind them. There was a duel disk on his right arm, which could only mean that he was in the tournament as well.

"Are you Yugi Muto?" He asked looking at Yugi.

"Yes, I am," Yugi stated. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, my name is Kyle, and I challenge you to a duel," the boy said.

"Well, all the members of my team are here," Yugi confirmed looking at his friends. "So I can't really refuse."

"Go on Yuge," Joey said.

"Yeah Yugi, I think the King of Games could take on this kid," Mai declared.

"Alright then, I accept," Yugi said activating his duel disk

"Let's duel."

"I'll start by summoning Giant Rat in attack mode," the Kyle said.

**Giant Rat Attack: 1400**

"Next I'll summon Moja in defense mode and end my turn," Kyle said.

**Moja Defense: 100**

"My move," Yugi said drawing a card. "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

**Beta the Magnet Warrior Attack: 1700**

"Now Beta, attack his giant rat," Yugi said.

**Yugi: 4000**

**Kyle: 3700**

"You're move," Yugi said.

"Well, thanks to my rat's special effect I can now summon an Earth monster with 1500 attack points or less," Kyle said drawing a card from his deck. "I choose this one, Super-Nimble Mega Hamster."

**Super-Nimble Mega Hamster Attack: 1110**

Then I'll place on card face-down," Kyle said. "You're move Yugi."

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode," Yugi declared.

**Archfiend of Gilfer Attack: 1500**

"Gazelle, attack his hamster," Yugi said.

"You've fallen right into my trap," Kyle stated. "I activate Berserking."

"What!" Yugi questioned.

"Oh no, Yugi," Serenity said.

"It allows me to choose to beast monsters on the field," Kyle stated. "So I choose my hamster and you're Gazelle. Now your Gazelle loses half of its attack strength and my hamster gains all that attack strength.

**Gazelle Attack: 750**

**Super-Nimble Mega Hamster Attack: 1850**

It was too late for Yugi to attack so he watched as his Gazelle was destroyed.

**Yugi: 2900**

**Kyle: 3700**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Yugi said.

"My move, and summon my Rescue Cat," Kyle said.

**Rescue Cat Attack: 300**

"Why would he play a card that weak?" Joey questioned.

"He must have some sort of trick up his sleeve," Duke stated.

"And with that on the field I can synchro summon this, X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode."

**X-Saber Airbellum Attack: 1600**

"Now with I can activate his special ability," Kyle said. By forcing you to discard one card from your hand to X-Saber can now attack you directly."

Just as the beast was about to charge at Yugi, he activated his face down card.

"Sorry Kyle, but you've activated my trap card, Mirror Force," Yugi said. "Now all your X-Saber is going to be destroyed by his own attack."

**Yugi: 2700**

**Kyle: 2100**

_Meanwhile Somewhere in Kaiba Corp_

Kaiba, Carly, and Mokuba were in one of Kaiba Corp's tech rooms watching the duels taking place in Domino city being monitored by the Kaiba Corp satellites.

Kaiba was wearing his outfit from Duelist Kingdom.

Carly was wearing a dark green camouflage vest, a black t-shirt, gray jean shorts, and black sneakers. Her hair has also grown a lot longer over the past few months.

Mokuba was wearing his outfit from Battle City.

"How appropriate, Yugi is competing in the first duel of my tournament, again," Kaiba stated.

"Seto, why are we watching today?" Carly asked.

"So we can see what losers we're up against," Kaiba replied.

"That's low," Carly stated.

"You know we're going to beat most of them anyway," Kaiba declared. "Come on; let's go check out Yugi's duel."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I end my turn," Kyle said.

Yugi drew his next card and looked at it. From the look of his face it looked he had drawn just the card he needed.

"I summon one of my favorite cards, the Dark Magician," Yugi said.

**Dark Magician Attack: 2500**

"That's Yugi's best card," Mai confirmed.

"Now say goodbye to your Moja. Dark Magician, attack his monster now."

"I'll also place two cards face down, ending my turn."

"Alright, now I can activate my Moja's special ability," Kyle said. "With him gone I can summon one level four monster from my graveyard, and I choose, Super-Nimble Mega Hamster, I'll also play this, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, in attack mode.

**Green Baboon Attack: 2600**

"That looks like one angry ape," Tristian stated.

"It's a real ugly ape though," Mai added.

"You should know what's next Yugi," Kyle said. "Say goodbye to your Dark Magician, Green Baboon attack."

"Oh no, his baboon's got more attack power than the Dark Magician," Joey confirmed.

"I activate Magical Hats," Yugi said revealing his magic card. "Now my Dark Magician and my other face-down card are concealed."

"Alright Yugi," Tea said.

The baboon ended up destroying one of the middle hats, but the Dark Magician was not there.

"You can try to find my Dark Magician but I also have a face-down card under my hat," Yugi confirmed.

"I end my turn," Kyle said.

"I activate my magic card, Brian Control, at the cost of 800 life points, I can take control of one of your monsters," Yugi confirmed.

"No!" Kyle exclaimed.

"So say goodbye to your Green Baboon," Yugi said. "Now with your baboon on my side of the field you're open for a direct attack. Go Dark Magician, dark magic attack!"

**Yugi: 1900**

**Kyle: 0**

"Alright, Yugi did it!" Tristian exclaimed.

"I can't believe I lost," Kyle said. "Here, since you won, the rules say you get my locator card."

"You're a pretty good duelist Kyle," Yugi said extending his hand out. "Good match."

"Thanks Yugi," Kyle said shaking his hand. "I can see now why you're the King of Games."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Yugi won the duel the gang headed toward the city plaza. They agreed to meet the 5Ds gang there at noon so they could show they could all meet up for lunch. They thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know them, since they really didn't learn much last night. Carly liked them so Yugi and the others wanted to get to know them too.

"Hey guys," Yusei greeted. "Win any duels yet?"

"Yeah, actually, Yugi just won his first locator card," Joey confirmed.

""Really, that's so cool," Leo said.

"So have any of you been challenged yet?" Teas asked.

"No, we all have yet to be challenged," Akiza replied.

"You guys don't really look like you're seeking anyone out though," Tristan stated.

"We don't really see a need to do that yet," Jack replied.

"Hey," A voice called behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a blonde boy, probably around Leo and Luna's age, he had green eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt, red knee shorts, and white sneakers.

"Can we help you with something?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I'm Alex, and I challenge you to a duel Yusei Fudo," the boy said.

"You want to duel me?" Yusei questioned.

"You heard me," Alex said.

"Go for it Yusei," Luna said.

"Yeah, you can beat this guy no problem," Leo added.

"Alright, Alex, I accept your challenge," Yusei said.

Both duelists activated their disks.

"Let's duel."

"Well, this should be interesting," Jack said.

"I'll start things off by playing my Black Stego in attack mode," Alex said.

**Black Stego Attack: 1200**

"Your move Yusei," Alex said.

"I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode," Yusei said.

**Speed Warrior Attack: 900**

"And thanks to its special ability I can double its attack power until the end of the battle phase."

**Speed Warrior Attack: 1800**

"Go Speed Warrior, attack his Stego," Yusei commanded.

"I'm afraid you activated my Stego's special ability Yusei," Alex said.

"What?" Yusei questioned.

"If my stego is about to fall victim to one of my opponent's attacks I can switch it into defense mode," Alex said.

**Black Stego Defense: 2000**

"Now it's too strong for your warrior's attack and your warrior is destroyed," Alex stated.

**Yusei: 3800**

**Alex: 4000**

"I'll place one card face-down and then I'll summon Junk Synchron is attack mode," Yusei said. "Thanks to his special ability I can bring back Speed Warrior in defense mode.

**Junk Synchron: 1300**

**Speed Warrior Defense: 400**

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"My turn and I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode.

**Sabersaurus Attack: 1900**

"So say good bye to your Junk Synchron."

"Thank you for destroying my Junk Synchron Alex, now I can play this, Junk Barrage," Yusei stated. "It allows me to deal damage equal to half of my monster's attack points to your life points."

"Wow, that was a pretty good strategy actually," Akiza declared.

"Yusei still has fewer life points then this kid though," Jack confirmed.

**Yusei: 3200**

**Alex: 3350**

"I end my turn,"

"I summon my sonic chick in defense mode," Yusei said.

**Sonic Chick Defense: 300**

"Why would Yusei summon a monster that weak?" Joey asked.

"It has to have some kind of special effect," Kalin stated. "Otherwise Yusei wouldn't play it for nothing."

"You must really want to lose this duel Yusei, because my Sabersaurus is going to wipe out your chick," Alex stated.

"Not so fast Alex, my sonic chick has a special ability," Yusei stated.

"A special ability?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, you see it can't be destroyed by any monster with 1900 attack points or higher," Yusei said. "So your Sabersaurus' attack is no good. Next I'll summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mood.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog Defense: 800**

"Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Junk Synchron," Yusei said. "All my monsters won't be here for long though. I'm going to use them to synchro summon the Junk Warrior in attack mode."

**Junk Warrior Attack: 2600**

"Synchro summon, what the heck is that?" Joey asked.

"We'll explain later," Akiza replied.

"Now Junk Warrior attack his Sabersaurus," Yusei said.

**Yusei: 3200**

**Alex: 2850**

"I switch Junk Warrior to defense mode and end my turn," Yusei said. "Your move Alex."

"I'll play Destroyersaurus in attack mode," Alex said.

**Destroyersaurus Attack: 1800**

"What's wrong kid?" Tristan asked. "Are you running out of moves?"

"I think I'll play the one card face down," Yusei said.

"I hope Yusei's got a move that will end this duel," Trudge said.

"Me too, I'm getting hungry," Joey complained.

"Joey, do you think of anything else besides food?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah, I think of Duel Monsters," Joey replied.

Tea just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Yugi, random question, where's Carly right now?" Mina asked.

"She took off early this morning," Yugi replied. "She said Kaiba needed her to do something."

"When doesn't Kaiba need her to do something?" Mai said.

"Did you get a look at her new deck?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Yugi said.

"Really that's all you have to say about it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah what kind of cards are in it?" Leo questioned.

"I'm afraid you two will just have to wait and see," Yugi replied.

"Oh, come on," Leo complained.

"I'm afraid this duel is about to end Alex," Yusei said. "First I'll destroy your Black Stego with my junk warrior. Then I'll activate my Synchro Ring card. Since I didn't destroy your Destroyasaurus this turn I can use this ring to double my Junk Warrior's attack points."

**Junk Warrior: 5200**

"Go Junk Warrior, destroy his destroyasaurus," Yusei said.

**Yusei: 3200 **

**Alex: 0**

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed.

"Way to go Yusei," Akiza said.

"I can't believe I lost," Alex said.

"Hey don't be too hard on yourself kid," Yusei said. "You dueled very well. Plus for a few turns there you were actually ahead of me."

"I suppose your right," Alex said. "Thanks for dueling me Yusei, now I know you are all of what they say."

"I hope they're all good things," Yusei joked shaking Alex's hand.

Alex gave Yusei his locator card and went off.

"That was really impressive Yusei," Yugi said.

"Yeah, great job," Joey said.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from two top-ranking duelists," Yusei stated.

"Well, well, it looks like you dweebs have won your first duels," a familiar voice said.

Approaching the group was Kaiba and Carly and Mokuba followed not too far behind.

"You got lucky this time, but don't think you'll be winning this tournament," Kaiba said before walking away.

"Hey Seto wait up," Mokuba said following his brother.

"Sorry about that, Seto's a douchebag. Great duels by the way," Carly said before leaving to catch up with Kaiba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, this is the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. This time we formatted the duel a little differently. As I said in the last chapter we don't have a lot of experience in writing duels so we are trying different styles. We hope that everyone likes this newest update, please leave a review if you have the time, and happy Friday.**

**Chapter 6**

Carly and Kaiba went back to Kaiba Corp headquarters to drop off Mokuba. It would be a shame if he got kidnapped again.

"Why do I have to stay here though?" Mokuba complained.

"Somebody's got to stay here and monitor all the duels Mokuba," Kaiba stated.

"Yeah, you stay here and do that and Seto and I will go out and monitor duels," Carly said.

"And contact us if anything unusual happens," Seto stated.

With that Kaiba and Carly went back out.

"Alright, so what are we doing today?" Carly asked.

"We're going to walk around and scope out the competition," Kaiba replied.

"It's boring just walking around and observing though," Carly complained. "I thought you'd want to start dueling."

"Why, you know we're going to beat half of these people anyway," Kaiba declared.

"Yeah, but you're always raring to duel someone," Carly said.

"I don't want to rush the crushing," Kaiba replied.

"Right," Carly said. "So, what were you saying to Jack last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba replied.

"You pushed him against one of the games Seto," Carly confirmed. "I saw it."

"It'd rather not talk about it Carly," Kaiba declared.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Drop it," Kaiba replied.

"Please, I'll be your best friend," Carly said.

"You're already my best friend," Kaiba confirmed.

"Oh, right, I've got nothing then," Carly stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Elsewhere in Domino_

Everyone was finishing their lunch at the diner and now they were pretty much just hanging out and talking.

"So are you guys going to do any more dueling today?" Yusei questioned Yugi's group.

"I don't know," Yugi replied.

"If anyone challenges us then I think we're more than up for a challenge," Joey said.

"Yugi's already dueled today," Mai confirmed. "I think it's only fair that Joey and I get our chances, especially since all of us need to each win eight locator cards."

"Have you guys had a chance to duel at all today?" Joey asked looking at Jack's group.

"No, not yet," Akiza stated.

"I hope we get a chance to duel soon though," Crow added.

"That reminds me," Mai said. "Where's Sherry, wasn't she with you guys before the tournament start?"

"She was," Misty stated. "She didn't have any teammates when we first got here though. So she paired up with two other people and has been spending time getting to know about them and how they duel."

"I see," Tea replied.

Meanwhile Jack was just sitting their mumbling under his breath. They did hear the word Kaiba a few times and then they heard Carly's name mentioned.

"Jack, are you okay?" Akiza questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jack replied.

"Why are making such a big deal about it?" Yusei asked. "You told her that you didn't like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink."

"What's up with him?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Yusei said getting up and following Jack.

As soon he caught up with Jack and he made sure that no one was looking at them, Yusei finally spoke.

"Alright Jack, what's up?" Yusei questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied.

"You were muttering about Carly and Kaiba under your breath," Yusei confirmed. "Look, we don't know if those two are dating; and even if they are why are you so bothered about it? You did make it clear to her before that you didn't like her."

"…It was a lie," Jack admitted.

"It was a lie?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "I lied to her."

"Why did you lie to her though?" Yusei asked.

"Something happened when she was a Dark Signer and I dueled with her. " Jack stated.

"What was it?" Yusei inquired.

"I was willing to die for her," Jack stated. "I was willing to make it so we both lost the duel, just so she wouldn't die alone. Had she not taken a dive, that's how it would have been. The fact that I was willing to do something that extreme , it scares me, and even scarier, I think I'd do it again."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile_

The rest of the group was still sitting at the table.

"Say, can we ask you guys something?" Mina said.

"Depends, what is it about?" Tristan asked.

"It's about Carly," Misty stated.

"Okay, what about Carly?" Yugi asked.

"Are she and Kaiba, dating?" Mina questioned.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"No, they're just friends," Tea stated.

"That's it?" Kalin inquired.

"Yeah, Carly is his best friend," Tristan replied.

"And his only friend," Joey added.

Tea elbowed him in the ribs.

The 5Ds gang huddled together in the corner of the table and started whispering to each other.

"Should we tell Jack this?" Luna questioned.

"No," Crow stated.

"Why shouldn't we tell him?" Mina asked.

"It will be fun to see his reactions," Crow said.

"He's going to have to find out eventually though," Kalin confirmed.

"He's an adult, he'll figure it out for himself eventually," Crow declared. "Someone should tell Yusei though."

"I'll tell him later," Akiza offered.

_A few minutes later_

Yusei came back from his conversation with Jack. As soon as Akiza caught sight of him she pulled him to the side.

"Yusei, you won't believe what the others just told us about Kaiba and Carly," Akiza stated.

"Oh God, what is it?" Yusei asked.

"Kaiba and Carly are just friends," Akiza stated.

"Wait, they're just friends, seriously?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes seriously, that's what Yugi and the others told us," Akiza said. "The others don't want to tell Jack this though."

"Honestly, it's probably better that way," Yusei stated. "It might actually be good for him."

_Several minutes later_

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Joey asked.

"Well, we're going to head back to the hotel and see if we find anyone to challenge along the way I guess," Crow said.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" Tea asked.

"The one on 3rd and Chestnut," Akiza stated.

"The Chamberlain? Tea inquired.

"Yes, that one, room 502," Akiza said.

"Should we warn them?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"I suppose it for the best," Yugi stated. "Before you guys go we have to warn you about something."

"Warn us about something?" Jack inquired.

"Well, someone actually," Yugi said. "There's this guy who may be wandering around because he's in the tournament. We haven't seen him yet, but he will be around. His name is Bakura, he has white hair and he speaks in a British accent. If you see him, don't talk to him. He is very dangerous."

"Why is he dangerous?" Luna asked.

"We really can't tell you the whole story," Joey stated. "The point is though, stay away from him."

"You know that name sounds familiar," Trudge said.

"He transferred to our school after you got expelled," Tristan said.

"You we're expelled?" Mina inquired.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"I kinda beat the three of them up, really badly," Trudge said looking Yugi, Joey and Tristan. "I'm not proud of it though."

"Look, just say away from him if you see him," Joey stated.

"Ok, we won't talk to him if we see him," Crow said.

"So I guess we'll see you guys later then," Yusei said.

And the two groups split up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know we still have yet to face someone," Crow confirmed.

"Well, there's gotta be someone around here that we can challenge," Akiza said.

"Why don't we just look for someone to challenge?" Crow suggested.

"Okay, let's search for someone then," Akiza said.

"How about that girl over there?" Crow said pointing to someone.

Said person was a girl, who looked about 18. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top, white denim shorts, and black and white sneakers.

"Hey, miss," Crow called catching said girl's attention.

"Yes?" She said.

"Want to duel?" Crow asked.

"Sure, I've been looking for a good challenge," the girl said.

"So what's your name?" Crow asked.

"Amanda," the girl said. "And you are?"

"I'm Crow," Crow replied.

"Well Crow, you're about to get your butt kicked by a girl," Amanda said.

"Let's duel."

Since you're a lady, I'll let you go first," Crow said.

"How kind of you," Amanda mocked.

**Turn 1: Amanda**

Amanda draws "Earth Armor Ninja." Amanda's hand is shown to contain "Masked Ninja Ebisu," "Magic Planter," "Safe Zone," and "Air Armor Ninja." She Normal Summons "Air Armor Ninja" in Defense Position (1400/1400). Amanda sets one card and ends her turn.

**Turn 2: Crow**

Crow draws "Fake Feather." Crows hand is shown to contain "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North," "Against the Wind," "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow," "D.D. Crow," and "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn." He Normal Summons " Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" in Attack Positon (1300/0). Crow sets one card and ends his turn.

**Turn 3: Amanda **

Amanda draws. She switches "Air Armor Ninja" into Attack Position. She attacks "Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North." Since it is the Damage Phase and Crow has "Black Wing-Kault the Moon Shadow" in his hand he can activate its special ability. He sends it to the Graveyard and "Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" gains 1400 Attack points until the End Phase. "Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" (1300 2700). "Air Armor Ninja" is destroyed. Amanda (4000 2700). Amanda ends her turn. "Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" Attack Power goes back down to 1300.

**Turn 4: Crow**

Crow draws "Blackwing-Bora the Spear". He has a "Blackwing" card on the field so he can Special Summon it from his hand (1700/800). He now has two "Blackwing" cards on the field. Since Amanda has no monsters Crow attacks her directly with "Blackwing- Blizzard Far North." (Amanda 2700 1400). Crow ends his turn.

**Turn 5: Amanda**

Amanda Normal Summons "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo" in Attack Position (1800/1000). She activates its special ability and can now add one "Ninjitsu Art" card to her deck. She chooses "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy." She attacks "Blackwing-Blizzard Far North." (Crow 4000 3500). Amanda ends her turn.

**Turn 6: Crow**

Crow draws. He passes his turn onto Amanda.

**Turn 7: Amanda**

Amanda sets a card and ends her turn.

**Turn 8: Crow**

Crow draws and tributes "Blackwing-Bora the Spear" to summon "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in Attack Position (2000/900). Next he attacks "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo." Amanda activates her trap card "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing." This negates Crows attack until the end phase. Crow ends his turn.

**Turn 9: Amanda**

Amanda draws and ends her turn.

**Turn 10: Crow**

Crow draws. He Normal Summons "Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame" in Attack Position (1800/1200). With Amanda's trap card now gone he can attack her "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo." (Amanda 1400 1200). Now with no monsters on the field Crow can attack Amanda directly. He does and the rest of Amanda's life points disappear.

"Wow, Crow won," Luna confirmed.

"I can't believe I lost," Amanda said.

"Hey, you're a pretty good duelist Amanda," Crow said. "Thanks for a good game."

"No thank you Crow," Amanda replied. "You taught me that I still have a lot to learn and a long way to go."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few hours later_

Yugi and Carly were sitting in the Game Shop just chilling. Today was a pretty good day, but Carly was still kinda bummed that she didn't get to duel anyone.

"Hello kids," Grandpa said coming in with a hug box.

Yugi went over and took it from him and placed it on the counter.

"What is in the box Mr. Muto?" Carly asked.

"Since the Kaiba Corp. Tournament is taking place in the city Industrial Illusions is giving all the game shops these new cards to sell," Grandpa stated. "I'm not putting these on display until tomorrow, but I thought maybe some of your friends would want to check them out."

"Really, that would be cool," Yugi said.

"Do you mind if I invite some people by as well Mr. Muto?" Carly asked.

"Of course not Carly," Grandpa replied. " Go on ahead."

Carly went over to the phone and began dialing a number. "Hello, room 502 please," she said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Chamberlin Hotel _

The phone in room 502 began to ring, so Akiza went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello," Akiza said into the phone. "Hey Carly, new cards, for real?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Half an hour later_

Joey had been at the game shop in practically ten minutes after Yugi told him that his Grandpa got a shipment of new cards. The 5Ds gang, minus Mina and Trudge all showed up. Serenity watched in amusement as her brother went crazy over all the new cards, but thankfully she had more than that to do, as she and Crow were having a conversation. Carly was having a conversation with Misty and Kalin the whole time.

"Hey Joey," Carly said catching her friend's attention. "Don't you have a date with Mai tonight?"

"Oh man," Joey said sprinting out the door and making a left.

Carly got up and held the front door open. "Wrong way," she called. On cue Joey was bolting the right by her in the other direction.

Carly went back to the counter and sat next to Serenity. After about a minute she looked at Yugi.

"Weren't you supposed to meet up with Tea tonight?" She asked.

"Oh crap," Yugi said getting up and running out the front door.

Once he was gone Carly just burst into laughter. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy until Yugi came back a minute later.

"That was mean," he said to Carly.

"I know," Carly replied through her laughter.

"Why'd you do that?" Yusei asked.

"I thought it would be funny," Carly stated. "And it was."

"Well guys, it's getting late," Serenity confirmed. "So I better head on home."

"Do you want me to walk you home Serenity?" Carly offered.

"Thanks, but I should be fine," Serenity replied.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked. "There are some pretty stupid people walking around this time of night, especially by your neighborhood. I really insist that I walk you home."

"Want me to come with you Carly?" Crow offered.

Jack just gave Crow the dirtiest glare.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go," Carly said.

So Carly, Crow, and Serenity left the game shop.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Serenity was safely in her house Carly and Crow made their way back to the Game Shop. They were quite for a while, but Crow had a question running through his head ever since lunch.

"Carly could I ask you something?" Crow asked.

"What is it?" Carly questioned.

"Earlier, after we had lunch with your friends, they warned us about somebody, a person named Bakura," Crow stated.

"Did they?" Carly asked. "What did they say?"

"They said that Bakura was dangerous and we need to stay away from him," Crow declared. "Was that a joke or were they telling the truth."

Carly stopped and Crow noticed this so he stopped as well.

"Listen Crow, I can't tell you everything because of personal reasons," Carly stated. "The others don't like him, for very good reasons I will say though. I can tell you this; they weren't joking. He has done horrible, horrible things in the past. There is no doubt in my mind that he will try and do something again."

"For real?" Crow questioned.

"Yes," Carly replied. "So if you see him, you don't speak to him. You run away, understood."

"Okay, understood," Crow declared.

Once they got back to the game shop five minutes later Carly went back to the counter with Yugi. She didn't say much. She and Yugi sold the 5Ds gang the cards that they wanted and then they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. We hope all of our readers will like it. If you have the time please leave a review. We would really appreciate feedback.**

**Chapter 7**

_Next Morning the Chamberlin _

Crow was standing out on the balcony, thinking about what Carly had said to him last night about Bakura. She said "the others" don't like him very much. She didn't say "we" or "I". She also looked very sad when she was talking about him. Why though?

"Hey Crow," Yusei said coming out to the balcony. "You've just been sitting out here for quite a while now."

"Oh, sorry," Crow replied.

"Well don't apologize," Yusie said. "What's on your mind?"

"Carly said something yesterday when we were walking back from Joey and Serenity's house," Crow stated. "It was about Bakura."

"The guy that Yugi and the others warned us about?" Yusei inquired.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Crow confirmed.

"Well, what about him?" Yusei questioned.

"They weren't joking about him," Crow declared. "Carly said he really is a threat, and that he has done horrible, horrible things in the past."

"Is that all?" Yusei questioned.

"No, something was strange when she was talking about him," Crow said. "She only said that the others did not like him. She didn't make it sound like she actually hated him. When she was talking about him she looked really upset about it."

"When you put it like that it sounds like there's a whole extra side to this story," Yusei stated.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Crow asked.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like it makes Carly very unhappy," Yusei replied.

"So we listen to them and stay away from this Bakura at all costs?" Crow inquired.

"Yeah, there's only one problem with that though," Yusei stated. "We still have no idea who exactly this guy is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few hours late, Kaiba Corp._

Kaiba and Carly were looking at the monitors that showed all the dueling areas around the city. So far everything looked okay.

"Sir, you should take a look at this," one of the employees said.

Kaiba went over to the monitor that employee was currently working off of. He took just one look at the monitor before heading over to the phone in the room.

"Yugi, he's here," he said into the phone before hanging up.

_Several minutes later_

The girls had shown up to Kaiba Corp. to help "keep Carly distracted." She was taken to a room, with a metal door and looked in. Mai, Tea, and Serenity were standing guard outside.

"What's the meaning of this?" Carly yelled. "Let me out of here."

"This door isn't going to hold long," Tea declared. "So you better hurry."

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going," Kaiba said walking away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few minutes later_

The 5Ds gang was walking around the city, mainly looking for people to duel. So far though, they didn't see anybody they felt like challenging. After about a few blocks they noticed something very, horrifying. There were two unconscious bodies on the ground in front of them.

"Oh my God," was all Akiza could say.

Also standing there was a man, with white hair.

"Hi," the mysterious man greeted.

"What happened to them?" Mina asked.

"They lost," the man stated.

"Lost what?" Luna asked fearfully.

"A duel," he replied.

A few seconds of nerve-racking silence

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners," the man said. "My name is Bakura."

It was indeed Bakura, and he was wearing his outfit from the Dawn of the Duel Arc.

"That's the guy Yugi told as to stay away from?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, you know Yugi?" Bakura asked. "I've known him for most of my life myself. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"At this very moment you mean?" Crow inquired.

"Yes," Bakura replied.

"No, we haven't seen him at all today," Misty stated.

"Dammit," Bakura said.

"Why do you want to see Yugi?" Yusei questioned.

"We're old friends," Bakura stated. "And we have a few friends in common. So how do you know Yugi?"

"We have a friend in common," Crow stated. "We met them through her."

"Oh, who is she?" Bakura asked.

"Someone you're not going to see," Kaiba said.

The group looked to see that Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Duke where now standing right behind Bakura. They really didn't look happy to see him. They couldn't blame them though. This guy gave off a very dark threatening aura.

"They know Carly?" Bakura inquired.

"Yes," Tristan replied.

Bakura's demeanor seemed to do a 180, he was entirely cheerful all of a sudden.

"Where is she?" Bakura asked. "I assumed that if I found Yugi, she would be with Yugi, but clearly that's not the case. So where is she?"

"Kaiba just told you," Joey stated. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

"Carly's right, they really don't like him," Crow whispered to Yusei.

"Yeah, that's how this is looking," Yusei replied.

"Come on, I haven't seen her in over a year," Bakura complained. "Wait, she doesn't even know I'm here does she? The second she found out I was here; she would have come looking for me. So you trapped her somewhere and came to see me."

"Maybe," Duke replied.

"Wait, why would you trap her?" Jack asked.

"To keep her from following us here," Joey stated. 'Why else?"

"Well, it seems I'll never get to her then," Bakura declared. "At least not now, she'll break out eventually. Well, I have more dueling to do. Still haven't gotten all eight locator cards that I need. So I will take my leave. We will meet each other again soon I'm sure, or not. Either way it will be a fun time. Oh, before I go though I do a request."

"And that would be?" Yugi asked.

"Would you pass on a message to Carly for me?" Bakura asked.

"What's the message?" Joey asked.

"Would you tell her that I love her?" Bakura asked.

The 5Ds gang just looked absolutely shocked. Jack was clenching his fists.

"Why should we do you a favor?" Kaiba questioned.

"Because you know it would make her happy," Bakura said before walking away.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"Scary, it was scary," Luna replied.

As soon as Bakura was out of sight, something else happened. The boys were nearly crushed by a metal door, that was thrown at them, by a fuming Carly.

"How, how did she do that?" Kalin asked in shock.

"I don't know," Crow said. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Uhm, hi Carly," Yugi greeted.

"What the hell!" Carly yelled.

"What happened to the girls?" Duke questioned.

"I locked them in a closet," Carly stated.

"You did what?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, like what you did to me was any better," Carly replied.

"We had a reason to do that," Kaiba declared.

"Ok, what's the reason?" Carly asked.

"Uhm, nothing that you should concern yourself with," Yugi stated nervously.

"Well, the fact that you felt the need to lock me in a steel enforced room says otherwise," Carly stated.

She began walking menacingly toward the guys. And they started to look nervous. She looked, at Yugi, then, Joey, then Kaiba, then Duke, then Tristian.

"Tristan, do you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked stepping closer to him.

Tristan went wide-eyed, and just fell backwards covering his face. "Bakura was here, Bakura was here, not the face, not the face!" He yelled.

Carly looked at the rest of the guys.

"Dude, why would you do that?" Duke asked Tristan.

"She scares me," Tristan declared.

"Bakura was here?" Carly inquired.

Uhm, yeah," Joey replied.

"Where is he?" Carly asked.

"He already left," Yugi stated. "So don't bother to go looking for him. You'll run into him sooner or later."

"Why would you stop me from seeing him?" Carly asked.

"You know why Carly," Kaiba said.

"It's not like anything would have happened," Carly stated.

"Carly, listen, I'm in charge, so I make the calls on this," Yugi confirmed. "Please, just trust me."

Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called for medics to come and take the unconscious bodies.

Then he just put his hand on Carly's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Carly who was not looking happy in the least bit leaned into him.

"Come on," Kaiba said. "We're dueling today."

Carly nodded and looked back at the others. "See you later guys."

Then Kaiba and Carly walked away.

"You think she'll be alright?" Duke questioned.

"They're best friends, Kaiba will take care of her," Yugi declared.

"Wait they're best friends?" Jack asked.

"Yes we had this discussion yesterday, they are best friends that is all," Joey confirmed.

Crow just burst into laughter, and Jack in turn just started giving him the death glare.

Crow took one look at Jack before running away in the other direction. Everyone else just looked him the scene in confusion.

"I'll get him later," Jack said. "He can't run forever."

"So, what was that all about before?" Mina questioned.

"Well, Carly and Bakura have a complicated history," Yugi stated. "We are going to leave. We still have locator cards to win."

"Yeah, I have yet to duel somebody," Joey confirmed. "First we should go rescue our girlfriends and my little sister from whatever closet Carly shoved them into."

"That would probably be good idea right now," Tristan added.

"So on that awkward note we are going to leave," Yugi stated. "We're sorry for the Bakura ordeal and whatever mental scars it may have brought you. So yeah, good luck with your duels, and we will be seeing you around."

With that said the guys all left to save Mai, Tea, and Serenity.

"This has to be one of the strangest days of my life," Akiza declared.

"Yeah, it's not every day we meet someone that scary," Leo added.

"I think he might be the scariest person we've met so far," Luna stated.

"So, should we go look for people to duel now?" Yusei asked.

"I suppose so," Jack replied.

"Okay, let's go then," Yusei said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carly and Kaiba were walking around Domino now looking for people to duel.

"So who should we challenge today?" Carly asked.

"I don't really care who we challenge," Kaiba stated. "We're going to win either way."

"Well, glad to see you don't lack the confidence Seto," Carly said sarcastically.

"Shut up Carly," Kaiba said.

"You're so mean," Carly stated. "I'm depressed and you're mean to me."

"You can handle it," Kaiba replied. "You put up with me all day."

Carly just started laughing at this. "That I do," she said.

"Hey Kaiba," A familiar yelled.

Kaiba and Carly turned around to see an unexpected yet familiar face.

"Bandit Keith?" Carly questioned.

"I thought he was dead?" Kaiba asked.

"No, he Marik found him," Carly confirmed. "He was robbed of his soul, but he got it back."

"If you two are done right now," Bandit Keith interrupted. "Kaiba I challenge you to a duel."

"Are you serious?" Carly asked.

"You bet I am," Bandit Keith replied.

"Fine, but you're going to regret challenging me," Kaiba declared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here's the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. Hopefully everyone likes it and if you have the time please leave a review. Since college is starting up soon or has started already chapters won't be coming out as frequently, but this story won't be neglected so don't worry. Have a nice weekend.**

**Chapter 8**

"Let's duel," both Kaiba and Keith said in unison.

Suddenly Carly heard huffing and puffing behind her and she saw Crow; he looked completely out of breath.

"Carly, I need to hide here with you for a while," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"Any reason why?" Carly asked.

"I pissed off Jack," Crow stated.

"Alright, you can hang out here," Carly said.

"Thanks a ton, I owe you," Crow replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Carly replied.

"So who's this guy Kaiba's about to duel?" Crow asked.

"Bandit Keith," Carly replied.

"Didn't he used to be a champion in America?" Crow questioned.

"Yeah, he was until he lost a match to Pegasus," Carly confirmed.

"Carly!" A voice exclaimed from behind her and Crow.

Carly and Crow turned to see all the girls standing there huffing and puffing.

"I see you all got out of the closet," Carly confirmed.

"You locked them in a closet?" Crow questioned.

"Relax, it wasn't a tiny cramped closet," Carly said.

"That doesn't excuse you locking all of us in there," Tea stated.

"What excuses you all locking me in a room with a metal door?" Carly asked.

"We were only following orders," Serenity stated.

"That doesn't make it any better," Carly replied.

Mai looked for a way to change the topic. "Isn't that Bandit Keith Kaiba's dueling?" She asked.

"Yeah that's him," Carly confirmed.

"I haven't seen his face since the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship," Tea stated.

"Yeah, well Seto's going to kick his ass anyway," Carly declared. "So who knows if and when we'll see him again after this duel?"

**Turn 1: Kaiba**

Kaiba draws " Silent Doom." His hand contains "Vorse Raider", "Blue Eyes White Dragon", "The Flute of Summoning Dragon," "Shrink", and "Kaiser Sea Horse". He Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" in Defense Position (1900/1200). He sets one card and ends his turn.

**Turn 2: Keith**

Keith draws "Zoa". His hand contains "Mechanicalchaser", "Scapegoat", "Polymerzation", "Blast Sphere", and "7 Completed'. He Normal Summons "Mechanicalchaser" in Attack Position (1850/800). He moves to attack "Vorse Raider". Kaiba activates his face down card "Shrink". It cuts "Mechanicalchaser's" attack points in half until the end phase. "Mechanicalchaser" (1850 925). Kaiba switches "Vorse Raider" into attack position and has it attack "Mechanicalchaser. It is destroyed since it is now weaker (Keith 4000 3025 Life Points). Keith ends his turn.

**Turn 3: Kaiba**

Kaiba draws. He plays "Kaiser Sea Horse" in Attack Position (1700/1650). He then plays "Pot of Greed" which allows him to summon two more cards. Kaiba then ends his turn.

**Turn 4: Keith**

Keith draws. He summons "Zoa" in Attack Position (2600/1900). He then activates the trap card "Metalmorph". By putting it on his "Zoa" he can now tribute it to summon "Metal Zoa" in Attack Position (3000/2300). He orders it to attack "Kaiser Sea Horse". It is destroyed since it is weaker (Kaiba 4000 2700 Life Points). Keith sets one card and ends his turn.

"Oh no, Kaiba's in trouble," Serenity said.

"Don't worry Serenity," Carly said. "Seto has a plan."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 5Ds gang was walking by a Kaiba Corp Arena where riding duels took place. Crow had still not returned, but no one seemed too concerned with that at the present moment.

"Do you think Crow will ever come back?" Leo asked.

"Well, he is still part of a team," Luna confirmed.

"Hey you," A voice called from behind the group.

They turned around to see a girl, probably around 20. She had long black hair and violet eyes and was dressed in a red V-neck t-shirt, blue denim cutoffs, and white Converse low-tops.

"Can we help you?" Yusei asked.

"No, but he can," the girl said pointing to Jack. "Jack Atlas, I'm Kayla, and I challenge you to a turbo duel."

"You don't have to accept it Jack," Akiza stated. "After all, Crow is currently M.I.A."

"No, I'll duel her," Jack stated. "Plus I never turn down a duel. Kayla, I accept your challenge."

Every duel runner that was registered for the tournament was actually being held in the Kaiba Corp. Arena. So both Jack and Kayla had not trouble finding their duel runners. They got onto their duel runners and speeded into the arena.

"Let's duel," They both said.

The duelist who makes it around the bend first gets to go first. Kayla gets ahead of Jack and gets around the bend before him so she gets to go first.

**Turn 1: Kayla**

(Kayla's SPC:0 ; Jack's SPC: 0). Kayla draws " Splendid Venus". In her hand is " Victoria", "Cards from the Sky", "Mystical Shine Ball", "Solemn Judgment", and "Shining Angel". She Normal Summons "Shining Angel" in Attack Position (1400/800). She sets one card and ends her turn.

**Turn 2: Jack **

(Kayla's SPC:1 ; Jack's SPC: 1)

Jack draws "Trust Guardian". In his hand is "Vice Dragon", "Speed Mode", "Spell of the Ruler", "Dark Resonator", and "Trap Eater". He Normal Summons "Vice Dragon" in Attack Position (2000/2400). "Vice Dragon" attacks "Shining Angel" and destroys it since it is weaker (Kayla 4000 3400 Life Points). Jack sets one card and ends his turn.

**Turn 3: Kayla**

(Kayla's SPC:2 ; Jack's SPC: 2)

Kayla draws. Since "Shining Angel was destroyed she can use its special ability to summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 or less attack points. So she Special Summons "Honest" in Attack Position (1100/1900). Next she Normal Summons "Mystical Shine Ball" in Defense Position (500/500) before ending her turn.

"Why would she summon such a weak card?" Kalin asked.

"She must have some sort of strategy," Misty stated.

**Turn 4: Jack **

(Kayla's SPC:3 ; Jack's SPC: 3) Jack draws. He activates the spell card "Speed World". Now both he and Kayla must place on speed counter of their own on the card. "Vice Dragon" attacks "Mystical Shine Ball". Kayla activates "Honest's" special ability. By sending it to the graveyard "Mystical Shine Ball" the same amount of attack points as "Vice Dragon". Both monsters are destroyed as a result. Jack ends his turn.

**Turn 5: Kayla**

(Kayla's SPC: 3 ; Jack's SPC: 2) Kayla places one speed counter on "Speed World". She then Normal Summons "Victoria" in Attack Position (1800/1500) and uses its special ability to Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from Jack's graveyard. Since "Vice Dragon is the only monster in his graveyard she chooses it. With "Vice Dragon" now on her side she has it attack Jack directly (Jack 4000 2000 Life Points). Kayla ends her turn.

"Oh no, there goes half of Jack's life points," Mina confirmed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kaiba and Keith's duel_

**Turn 5: Kaiba**

Kaiba draws. He Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" in Attack Position (1100/1200). Next he activates face down card "The Flute of Summoning Dragon". By having "Lord of Dragons" play the flute he can summon up to two Dragon Monsters on the field. He summons two "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500).

"As usual, not surprised," Carly stated.

"What do you mean?" Crow asked.

"He was three of those cards," Carly confirmed. "So the odds of him not drawing at least one of them are very slim."

"Yeah, we've all seen that card more than we can count," Mai stated.

"Well, with two of them on the field it looks like Keith is down for," Tea said.

Kaiba has both of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters attack Keith's "Metalzoa". Keith activates his trap card "Sakuretsu Armor". However as long as "Lord of Dragons" is in play, "Blue-Eyes" is not affected by any spell or trap cards. "Metalzoa is destroyed (Keith 3025 25 Life Points). Kaiba then has "Lord of Dragons" attack Keith directly, eliminating the rest of his life points.

"No, how could I lose?!" Keith exclaimed.

"I'm really surprised that you didn't defeat him faster Seto," Carly said sarcastically.

"Shut up Carly," Kaiba replied.

"It's over Keith," Kaiba confirmed. "Now hand over your locator card."

"What if I refuse?" Keith threatened.

"Carly…" Kaiba said looking at said knight.

"What am I your attack dog?" Carly asked.

"No," Kaiba replied. "You're my best friend; now go do your job."

Carly walked up to him and gave him a deadly glare.

"I wasn't afraid of you in Duelist Kingdom little girl," Keith declared. "Why should I be afraid of you now?"

Carly grabbed Keith by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Give up the locator card now Keith," Carly said. "Or I'll kick your ass."

Bandit Keith pulled the locator card out of his pocket and handed it to Carly. With the locator card in her hand Carly dropped Bandit Keith who fell on his ass.

"Now get the hell out of here," Carly said.

Bandit Keith just got up and walked away.

"You are extremely violent," Kaiba confirmed.

"Yeah, whatever," Carly replied.

"How did you do that Carly?" Crow asked in shock.

"Is it so shocking that a girl can be strong enough to lift a guy off of his feet?" Carly questioned.

"No, I've just never seen it before," Crow replied.

"She's done it multiple times before," Tea stated.

"Come on," Kaiba said. "There are more dweebs for us to take out."

"You really are an asshole," Carly declared. "Are you all coming?"

So the group went off looking for more opponents.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Turn 6: Jack**

(Kayla's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 1)

Jack draws. He Normal summons "Dark Resonator" in Attack Position (1300/300) and "Dark Bug" in Attack Position (100/100). He tributes both of them to synchro summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" in Attack Position (3000/2000).

"That's one of Jack's best cards," Yusei confirmed.

"Looks like Kayla's in trouble now," Akiza stated.

Jack has "Red Dragon Archfiend" attack "Victoria". Since it is weaker it is destroyed (Kayla 3400 2200 Life Points). Jack sets two cards face-down and Normal Summons "Top Runner" in Attack Position (1000/800) because it is on the field "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 600 Attack Points(3600/2000), Jack ends his turn.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba, Carly, Crow, and the rest of the girls were walking around looking for more opponents. They were walking in the direction of the Kaiba Corp. Arena when they saw a boy. He looked about the same age as Carly, only he was taller than her. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hey you," Carly called out to him.

"Who me?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, are you a turbo dueler?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah, I am," He said.

"Are you up for a turbo duel?" Carly asked.

"Sure, why not," he replied.

"Good, then meet me in the arena in 5 minutes then," Carly said.

"Are you sure you want to duel him Carly?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I believe I deserve a turn to duel," Carly stated.

"Plus, now she gets to test out the prototype duel runner," Kaiba added.

"Yes, that is a bonus benefit for you Seto," Carly declared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Turn 7: Kayla**

(Kayla's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 2)

Kayla draws. She normal summons "The Agent of Mystery-Earth" in Attack Position (1000/800) and "The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury" in Attack Position (0/1400). She tributes both cards to summon "Master Hyperion" in Attack Position (2700/2100).

"Oh no," Luna said. "She's going to use it to destroy "Top Runner"," Luna said.

"Like that will really do anything though?" A familiar voice questioned.

The group turned to see Carly, Kaiba, Crow, and the girls had showed up.

"Crow, I see you came back," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but Carly's currently acting as my bodyguard," Crow stated. "So Jack can't get me for now."

"Yeah, well he's currently occupied Crow," Carly confirmed. "Plus, once his duel is over I have a turbo duel to compete in."

"You got challenged to a turbo duel?" Akiza asked.

"No, she challenged someone," Mai declared.

"Awesome, we get to see her Duel Runner in action," Kalin said.

Everyone turned their attention back to Jack and Kayla's duel.

Kayla instructed "Master Hyperion" to destroy "Top Runner". Jack activates his trap "Spell of the Ruler". He equips "Top Runner" with it and it gains 700 Attack Points. It is still sent to the graveyard but because of this Jack can inflict 700 points of damage to Kaya's life points (Kayla 2200 1500 Life Points) (Jack 2000 1000 Life Points). Kayla ends her.

**Turn 8: Jack **

Jack Draws. He Normal Summons "Influence Dragon" in Attack Position (300/900) "Chain Resonator" in Attack Position (100/100), he tributes them along with "Red Dragon Archfiend" to synchro summon "Red Nova Dragon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). It gains 500 Attack Points for every tuner monster in the graveyard bring it's attack power to 5500. It attacks "Master Hperion" and takes out the rest of Kayla's life points. Both duelers stop their duel runners and exit the track.

"Alright Jack won!" Mina cheered.

"Yeah, for a while though it almost seemed like Kayla had him," Trudge said.

"He always seems to find a way to win," Carly deadpanned.

"I can't believe I lost," Kayla said. "Now I know why they call you the King of Riding Duels."

Kayla handed Jack her locator card.

"You're a worthy opponent Kayla," Jack said extending his hand out for Kayla to shake. "You dueled quite well."

"Thank you Jack Atlas," Kayla said shaking his hand. She then went back to her duel runner and rode off.

"Well Carly, looks like it's you turn now," Kaiba said.

"I know," Carly replied. "I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter from me and LadySongbird16. We hope everyone enjoys it, if you have the time please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 9**

The garage doors opened and Carly and her opponent speed onto the race track. Carly's duel runner was light blue (Kaiba Corp color of course) and resembled that of a Concept motorcycle **(Check out "Hyundai Concept 2013" on Google)**.

"Come on Carly, you've got this," Tea cheered.

"Well, as much as I want to stick around and watch this guys I really should going," Mai suddenly said.

"Why?" Serenity questioned.

"I need to go find Joey and Yugi," Mai stated. "I wouldn't want to miss a chance to duel."

"Okay, good luck Mai," Tea said.

"Thanks, see you guys around."

Then Mai was gone.

"You know you never told me your name," Carly said to her opponent.

"It's Lucas," the boy said.

"Well, Lucas, I hope you're ready to lose," Carly said.

"I don't plan on it," Lucas replied.

"Let's duel."

"Whoever makes it around the next turn first gets to duel first?" Carly does so she gets to go first.

**Turn 1: Carly**

(Carly's SPC: 0; Lucas's SPC: 0) Carly draws "Card Trooper". Her hand is shown to have "Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden," "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk," "Royal Decree," "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn," and "Mirror Force." She Normal Summons "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk" in Attack Position (1600/1000). She sets a card and ends her turn.

**Turn 2: Lucas**

(Carly's SPC: 1; Lucas's SPC: 1)

Lucas draws "Miracle Fertilizer." His hand is shown to have "Botanical Lion," "Nettles," "Lord Poison," "Spore," and "Revival Rose." He Normal Summons "Lord Poison" in Defense Position (1500/1000) and ends his turn.

**Turn 3: Carly**

(Carly's SPC: 2; Lucas's SPC: 2)

Carly draws. She Normal Summons "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn," in Attack Position (1700/1000). Its effect makes her send the top 2 cards of her deck to the graveyard. "Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden" and "Foolish Burial" are sent to her graveyard. Since "Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden" was sent to the graveyard Carly must send the top card of her deck to the graveyard. Since one Lightsworn monster was sent to her graveyard "Raiden, Hand of Lightsworn" gains 200 attack points until the end of her turn. Carly has "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk" attack "Lord Poison" because of its effect "Lord Poison" is shuffled back into Lucas's deck. Next she has "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" attack Lucas directly (Lucas's Life Points 4000 2100). Carly send the top two cards of her deck to the graveyard and ends her turn.

"Wow, she's really good," Luna said.

"Yeah, the deck's a whole lot better than the Fortune Fairy deck she used to have," Jack stated.

"Yes, she is quite something isn't she?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to find Bakura sitting in the stands. He leaped down and landed a few feet behind everyone.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"I merely came to watch Carly duel," Bakura replied.

"And why should we believe that that's the only reason why you're here?" Yusei questioned.

"She's currently occupied," Bakura confirmed. "I certainly wouldn't be here to talk to her now would I and I have no reason to be anywhere near any of you."

Everyone just turned their attention back to Carly's duel. Kaiba kept a close eye on Bakura though.

**Turn 4: Lucas**

(Carly's SPC: 3; Lucas's SPC: 3)

Lucas draws. He Normal Summons "Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms" in Attack Position (2800/1200). It attacks "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk" (Carly's Life Points 4000 2800). Lucas ends his turn.

"Oh, no, I don't think there's a card in Carly's deck that can destroy that monster," Akiza stated.

"Oh, there is, believe me," Bakura said. "I do believe she's going to end this duel with a trap card though."

"Will you stop talking?" Kaiba demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Why? I'm only complimenting her," Bakura declared.

"Why though?" Crow asked.

"That's all you been doing," Jack added.

"Simple, she's amazing," Bakura declared.

"Do you have to point it every second though?" Kalin asked.

"Well, I think she deserves some praise," Bakura stated. "People seem to take her for granted."

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"She works to protect so many people," Bakura stated. "She'll beat up anyone to protect the people she loves."

"Yeah, she's strong, but she can also get pretty scary," Serenity stated.

"She's always been that way, a tigress."

Kaiba and Jack didn't look pleased at that comment. It only caused Jack to clench his fists tightly until he swore his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Why, she calls me Dragon all the time," Bakura stated.

"Why would she call you that?" Jack asked.

"It's part of an ancient Chinese idiom," Bakura stated. "Two spirits are completely different from each other, but similar at the same time, and linked to each other by destiny."

"And you think you're linked to her?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I know I am," Bakura said. "Ask one of these three and they will tell you the same thing."

"Just shut up Bakura," Tea replied.

"What do dragons and Tigers have to do with each other?" Leo questioned.

"Like Bakura said it's an ancient Chinese idiom. What it basically means is that while tigers and dragons are equally powerful they have different ways of doing things. A tiger charges in and a dragon waits and plans. Neither is better than the other, they cannot conquer each other, it is a little like yin and yang, they balance each other out" Kaiba replied.

Everyone turned their attention back to the duel.

**Turn 5: Carly**

(Carly's SPC: 4; Lucas's SPC: 4)

Carly draws. She plays "Charge of the Light Brigade" which allows her to add any level 4 or lower monster from her deck to her hand after she places the top 3 cards from her deck to the graveyard. Since one of the cards sent to her graveyard was "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" she can special summon it. So she summons it in Attack Position (2100/300). She ends her turn.

"What is she doing?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, that card isn't strong enough to take out Lucas's card," Leo stated.

"As I said before," Bakura began. "Her face down card is a trap card that she plans to win the duel with."

**Turn 6: Lucas**

(Carly's SPC: 5; Lucas's SPC: 5)

Lucas draws. He order's "Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms" to attack "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast." Just as it attacks Carly activates her face down card "Mirror Force." "Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms" is destroyed and Lucas loses the rest of his life points (2100 0).

"She did it," Jack confirmed.

"Of course she did," Bakura said before walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kaiba questioned.

"You made it obvious that you didn't want her to see me," Bakura replied. "Not to worry though, I'll run into her eventually."

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost," Lucas said.

"Don't beat yourself up," Carly replied. "You're a pretty good duelist."

"Thanks Carly," Lucas said extending his hand out to her. "Nice dueling."

"You too," Carly said shaking his hand. Then he hopped back on his duel runner and rode off. Carly got off her own duel runner while some Kaiba Corp. employees arrived to take it back to the Game Shop.

"That was impressive Carly," Yusei commented.

"Yeah, good job," Crow added.

"Thanks," Carly replied.

Carly walked toward the spot that Bakura was standing in before. She didn't see him obviously, but she looked around as if she was searching for someone. Kaiba knew he had to get them out of there before she got suspicious.

"Come on Carly," Kaiba said. "We have more work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Carly said following him.

The 5Ds gang left too in search for more people to duel, and Tea and Serenity went to look for the boys.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai spent a lot of time searching for the boys, but she finally found them by the park.

"Hey guys wait up," Mai said calling out to them.

"Mai, where have you been?" Joey asked.

"I was watching Jack Atlas' turbo duel against this girl at the arena," Mai replied.

"How'd he do?" Yugi asked.

"He won," Mai stated. "Carly actually got challenged to a duel there. I don't know if she's still dueling though."

"Carly got challenged to a turbo duel?" Duke asked.

"No, she challenged someone actually," Mai said.

"Where are Serenity and Tea?" Tristan asked.

"They're still back at the arena," Mai stated. "So, you boys haven't found anyone to duel while I was gone did you?"

"Nope," Joey replied.

"There's got to be someone around here we can duel though," Yugi said.

"Hey," a familiar shrilly voice called.

The group turned to see the familiar faces of Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

"Oh, it's you punks," Joey said. "What do you want?"

"We challenge you two to a duel," Rex said pointing to Mai and Joey.

"Don't you two ever learn?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, do we have to defeat you again?" Mai questioned. "It's gonna be even more embarrassing than the last times when Joey and I crushed you."

"You two aren't going to beat us this time," Weevil stated. "We're prepared for anything you throw our way this time."

"What do you think Mai?" Joey asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Let's teach these losers another lesson," Mai said activating her duel disk.

"Right, let's go," Joey said doing the same. "As long as one of them loses all their life points, we win."

"Let's duel."

**Turn 1: Weevil**

Weevil draws "Poison Butterfly". His hand is shown to contain "Gokibore," "Insect Barrier," "DNA Surgery," "Leghful," and "Parasite Catepillar." He Normal Summons "Gokibore" in Defense Position (1200/1400). Then he ends his turn.

**Turn 2: Mai**

Mai draws "Harpie's Feather Duster." Her hand is shown to contain "Trap Jammer," "Mirror Wall," "Aero Nail," "Harpie Lady," and "Harpie Lady Sisters." She Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300/1400). She sets one card face down on the field and ends her turn.

**Turn 3: Rex**

Rex draws "Balloon Lizard." His hand is shown to contain "Giant Rex," "Polymerization," "Jurassic Heart," "Kaitoptera," and "Chain of the Underworld." He Normal Summons "Kaitoptera" in Attack Position (1400/1000). Since not every player has had one turn though, he cannot attack. So he ends his turn.

**Turn 4: Joey**

Joey draws "Battle Warrior." His hand is shown to contain "Flame Swordsman," "Swordsman of Landstar," "Scape Goat," "Pot of Greed," and "Alligator's Sword." He Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" in Attack Position (1500/1200). He sets one card face down and ends his turn.

**Turn 5: Weevil**

Weevil draws. He activates the card "Cell Division." This allows him to make a "Cell Division Token" of his "Gokibore" with equal attack and defense powers. He switches his other "Gokibore" into Attack Position and orders both his monsters to attack "Harpie Lady." Mai activates her trap card "Mirror Wall." It cuts the attack of the monsters in half (1200 600). Weevil sets on card face down and ends his turn.

**Turn 6: Mai**

Mai draws. She Normal Summons a second "Harpie Lady" and plays "Harpie's Feather Duster", getting rid of Weevil's face down card, "DNA Surgery" is destroyed. She has "Harpie Lady" attack one of Weevil's "Gokibore" and then the other "Harpie Lady" attack the other one (Weevil's life points 4000 2600). Mai ends her turn.

**Turn 7: Rex**

Rex draws. He Normal Summons "Giant Rex" in Attack Position (2000/1200). He orders it to attack "Alligator's Sword." Joey activates his face down card "Scapegoat." So Instead of "Alligator's Sword" being destroyed one of the "Sheep Tokens" is destroyed. Since they are automatically in Defense Position when they are flipped, Joey loses no life points. Rex ends his turn.

**Turn 8: Joey**

Joey draws. He Normal Summons "Jinzo" in Attack Position (2400/1500). Jinzo attacks "Giant Rex", it's destroyed since it is weaker (Rex's Life Points: 4000 3600). Joey ends his turn.

**Turn 9: Weevil**

Weevil draws. He summons "Insect Queen" in Attack Position (2200/2400). He has "Insect Queen" attack "Harpie Lady", it is destroyed since it is weaker (Mai's Life Points: 4000 3100). Weevil ends his turn.

**Turn 10: Mai**

Mai draws. She plays the spell card "Elegant Egotist" this allows her to Special Summon "Harpie Lady Sisters in Attack Position (1950/2100). Next she Normal Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon" in Attack Position (2000/2500) It gains 300 Attack Points for every "Harpie Lady" on the field, since there are three it's attack power goes up to 2900. Mai orders it to attack "Insect Queen" which gets destroyed since it is weaker (Weevil's Life Points 2600 1900). Mai switches "Harpie Sisters" to Defense Position and ends her turn.

**Turn 11: Rex**

Rex draws. He Normal Summons "Tyrant Dragon" in Attack Position (2900/2500). Rex Orders it to attack "Harpie Sisters" but Joey has one of the "Sheep Tokens" protect it. Since both of Rex's opponents control a monster "Tyrant Dragon" can attack again, so it destroys Joey's finally "Sheep Token." Rex ends his turn.

**Turn 12: Joey**

Joey draws. He Normal Summons "Time Wizard" in Attack Position (500/400). He takes the chance of having "Time Wizard" spin the Time Roulette.

"Oh no not Time Roulette," Tristan said.

"Why, what happens if it lands on a skull?" Serenity asked.

"If it does than "Time Wizard" and "Jinzo" will be destroyed," Yugi confirmed.

After a few more seconds the Time Roulette slows down, but much to everyone's dismay it lands on a skull and "Time Wizard" and "Jinzo" are destroyed. Joey loses life points equal to half the amount of "Jinzo's" Attack Points (Joey's Life Points 4000 2600). Joey sets on card face down and ends his turn.

**Turn 13: Weevil**

Weevil draws. He Normal Summons "Armored Centipede" in Attack Position (1600/1600). He moves to attack Joey directly but since "Jinzo" is no longer on the field "Mirror Wall" works again and Mai uses it to protect Joey. "Armored Centipede" attack points are reduced to

800. Mai has "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attack "Armored Centipede" it is destroyed and the rest of Weevil's life points disappear.

"No, I can't believe we lost!" Weevil said in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Rex said.

"Alright you two, cough up the locator cards," Joey said.

"No, it's not fair!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Why should we just give our locator cards?" Rex said. "You might have won the duel, but you can't force us to just hand over our locator cards."

Next thing the two stubborn duelists knew, Tristan and Duke grabbed both of them by their shirt collars and lifted them both off the ground.

"Listen up you punks," Tristan said. "Give up the locator cards now."

"Yeah, or we'll kick your asses," Duke added.

Weevil and Rex fearfully handed over their locator cards. Tristan and Duke took them and dropped both duelists on their asses.

Then Rex and Weevil just ran off.

"Here you go guys," Duke said handing Joey and Mai the locator cards.

"Well, know everyone on our team has two locator cards," Yugi confirmed.

"Yeah, that's pretty good," Joey said.

Suddenly Yugi's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yugi it's me."

"Kaiba?"

"Who else?"

"What is it?"

"Listen, Carly was dueling earlier, and Bakura showed up."

"What? Did he do anything?"

Yugi put the phone on speaker.

"No, he just stood there and watched her duel."

"That's it?" Tristan asked.

"He made some comments about her dueling too. He even predicted a few of her moves."

"She didn't see him though?" Mai questioned.

"No, he was gone before she could even get off of her duel runner."

"Wait a minute Kaiba isn't she with you still?" Tea asked.

"We stopped to get drinks," Kaiba replied. "She's inside a shop getting them."

"Right, wouldn't want her hearing this," Serenity said.

"Yeah, that would be a scary sight," Duke added.

"Yeah, maybe for you, but I'm not afraid of her," Kaiba declared.

"Come on Rich Boy," Joey said. "Don't tell me she doesn't scare you even a little."

"No, she doesn't Wheeler," Kaiba said. "Now shut up."

"Well, what are we going to do about Bakura?" Tea asked.

"She's going to have to talk to him eventually," Kaiba said.

"So we're supposed to just let it happen?" Yugi questioned.

"What else can we do?" Kaiba asked.

"Why don't we just lock her up again?" Duke suggested.

"Duke when we did that the other day she got out, locked the girls in a broom closet, and almost killed us with the steel door we put her behind," Yugi confirmed.

"...Right," Duke replied.

"Look, she's coming back," Kaiba said. "I need to go."

Kaiba hung up the phone.

"Kaiba hung up as soon as she came back," Joey confirmed. "Doesn't make him afraid of her even a little bit?"

"No, it makes him smart," Tristan stated. "I admit I'm kinda afraid of her."

"Obviously, since your reaction to her just looking at you while she was unhappy was to fall on the ground, confess everything, and yell 'not the face, not the face'" Joey commented.

"Yeah, her wrath is scary," Duke stated.

"I'm not afraid of it," Mai said. "I got too used to it."

"Same here," Tea said.

"Well I have to admit that I'm a little afraid of her," Yugi declared.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Like Duke said, her anger is scary," Yugi confirmed. "Last night when we were getting dessert from the fridge, there was one pint of ice cream left, and we both wanted it. I tried playing the King card, and she pulled out a Katana on me. I have no idea where it came from."

"For real?" Tea asked.

"What kind of ice cream was it?" Mai asked.

"Chocolate," Yugi replied.

"Well, that's why then," Serenity stated.

"So I'm guessing she won?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah, she sure did," Yugi replied.

"I wonder where she was hiding the Katana" Tristan question offhandedly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carly stepped out of the shop carrying two cups of coffee. She handed one to Kaiba and they started walking.

They were silent for a few minutes and Kaiba noticed that Carly was just staring at her coffee.

"What is it Carly?" Kaiba asked.

"Huh, oh, it's nothing," Carly said too quickly.

"Carly, I know that's a lie," Kaiba replied.

Carly let out a sigh. "I had the funniest feeling when I was standing by the stands after I finished my duel, like someone was there," she said.

Kaiba was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke again.

"Are you still upset about the Bakura thing the other day?" Kaiba asked.

"You didn't have to lock me up" Carly answered.

"It was the only way we could be sure that you wouldn't talk to him" Kaiba said.

"Look Seto, I'm going to have to see and speak to him eventually," Carly declared. "Either Dragon will find me or I'll run into him, it's inevitable especially since he wants to see me and I want to see him."

"I know," Kaiba said. "I just don't think it should be now."

Carly still didn't look very happy.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Kaiba offered.

"No thank you," Carly said. "I had some last night; I had to argue with Yugi to get it though."

"You pulled a sword on him didn't you?" Kaiba questioned.

"He was playing the King card," Carly complained. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Let him have it?" Kaiba suggested.

"Yeah, that wasn't going to happen, it was chocolate ice cream and I'm not happy. I needed it" Carly declared. Kaiba just shook his head at her.

"So, how was my duel Seto?" Carly asked.

"I thought it was okay," Kaiba said.

"Just okay?" Carly asked. "You're the one who gave me the deck."

"I'm well aware of that," Kaiba replied. "You could have won the duel quicker".

"Oh come on, I'm all depressed and your being mean to me" Carly whined. "I won the duel, the least you could do is tell me I did a good job."

"As you already know I'm not a nice person. Besides it's not like you to fish for compliments." Kaiba stated. "You're constantly calling me a douche bag, what did you expect?"

"True enough" Carly laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, LadySongbird16 and I are really sorry about the long wait, with midterms and lots of papers being due we've been swamped lately. We hope that all of our readers like this chapter, please leave a review if you have the time.**

**Chapter 10**

The next day Jack's group was out looking for more people to duel for locator cards. So far they didn't find anybody who looked up to dueling, granted it was ten in the morning. People would probably only be up right now if they were heading to work or extremely active and were working out. After about an hour of unsuccessful searching they noticed some familiar faces walking in their direction. It was Carly, Serenity, Tea, and Mai.

"Well, look who we run into again," Akiza said catching the group's attention.

The girls stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, hey guys," Carly greeted.

"What are you all doing out at this hour?" Crow asked.

"We went shopping," Mai said.

"Why so early though?" Akiza questioned.

"There was a huge sale today," Tea replied.

"Well, I'm just glad that there wasn't too big of a crowd today," Carly said. "So you guys didn't make me push through a million vicious shoppers just to get you through."

"Oh come on Carly," Serenity said. "At least you found something that you like this time."

"What did she find?" Jack enquired.

"I found a sword," Carly replied.

"I still can't believe you bought that expensive thing," Tea said.

"Why?" Carly questioned. "It's not like I was short on money. Seto gave me some since he forgot my birthday."

"So you spent it on a sword?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, girly things don't really impress her," Tea said.

"I'd hope you knew that already," Carly replied. "You've known me for like forever."

"Hey, since you brought up Kaiba earlier," Mai said. "Aren't you supposed to be helping him with a project or something today?"

"Crap, you're right," Carly said. "I better head there now.

"I still find it hard to believe that Kaiba needs your help with something," Tea said.

"Seto might be rich and a douchebag," Carly said. "That doesn't mean even he doesn't need help sometimes though."

"Yeah, but it seems like it's always only from you," Mai said.

"Whatever I'll see you all around" Carly answered.

With that said Carly jogged off, leaving the girls with Jack's group. There was a minute if awkward silence before Mai finally spoke.

"Well, I guess we should go now," she said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet up with the guys," Tea said. She looked for Serenity who was talking to Crow only a few feet away.

"Serenity," Tea said catching the auburn girl's attention.

Serenity looked at Tea and gave her a questioning look.

"We should go," Tea said.

Serenity nodded and said a goodbye to Crow.

"Well, see you all around," Mai said.

The girls walked away leaving Jack's group to stand there.

"Now what?" Crow questioned.

"Let's keep looking for opponents," Jack said.

The group walked all the way down to downtown Domino.

"Hey," a voice called.

Everyone turned to see a boy, probably about 18 standing before them. He had spiked black hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in a green tank top, black jeans, and black boots.

"Can we help you with something?" Aliza questioned.

"Yeah, you can help me by dueling me," he said pointing to Akiza.

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am," Akiza said. "I'll accept though."

"How can I not know who the Black Rose is," the boy said. "That's why I challenged you."

"Really, mind telling me your name?" Akiza asked.

"It's Riku," the boy said.

"Well Riku," Akiza said activating her duel disk.

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

"Since you're a lady I'll let you make the first move," Riku said.

"How kind of you," Akiza said sarcastically.

Turn 1: Akiza

Akiza draws "Card Trooper." In her hand is "Lonfire Blossom,"

"Book of Moon," "Royal Decree," "Dandylion," and "Effect Veiler."

She summons "Lonfire Blossom" in defense position (500/1400) she also sets a card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Riku

Riku draws "Goblin Black Ops." In his hand is "Summoner Monk," "Goblin Beggar," "Recurring Nightmare," "Soul Rope," and "Turret Warrior." He summons "Goblin Beggar" in defense position (1000/2000). He ends his turn.

Turn 3: Akiza

Akiza draws. She sets another card face down and ends her turn.

"What's Akiza thinking?" Crow questioned.

"She must have some sort of plan," Jack replied.

Meanwhile

Yusei and the twins were walking around as well looking for opponents.

"Who do you think we should duel?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Yusei said.

"Why can't we just find somebody already?" Leo questioned.

"We don't want to duel the wrong people Leo," Luna stated.

Leo looked around at all the passing pedestrians with duel disks. It took him a while before one finally caught his attention. It was a boy, probably around his age with bright red hair and dark gray eyes. He was wearing a purple polo shirt, white knee shorts, and black and white sneakers.

"Hey," Leo yelled.

The boy turned around and gave Leo a questioning look.

"You want to duel me?" Leo asked.

"Sure, why not?" The boy said activating his duel disk.

"Cool what's your name?" Leo asked.

"It's Spencer," the boy replied.

"Well Spencer," Leo said. "I hope you're prepared to lose," Leo stated.

"Me, lose, I don't think so," Spencer said.

"Let's duel," both boys said in unison.

"Yeah, go Leo!" Luna exclaimed cheering on her twin.

"I'll let you have the first move," Leo said.

"Thanks," Spencer replied.

Turn 1: Spencer

Spencer draws "Cloudian-Acid Cloud." In his hand is "Pot of Duality," "Masked Chameleon," "Light of Intervention," "Cloudian-Smokeball," and "Cloudian-Ghost Fog." He summons "Cloudian-Ghost Fog" in Defense Position (0/0) and ends his turn.

"Why would he summon a monster with no attack or defense points?" Luna asked.

"It has to have some kind of effect," Yusei said.

Turn 2: Leo

Leo draws "Junk Box." I his hand is "Morphtronic Boarden", "Morphtronic Celfon," "Morphtronic Radion," "Mirror Force," and "Giant Trunade." He summons "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Position (100/100). Thanks to its special effect Leo can roll a six-sided die. It lands on four, so Leo can reveal four cards from the top of his deck and special summon a Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster. He summons "Morphtronic Radion in Attack Position (1000/900). Thanks to its effect "Morphtronic Celfon" gains 800 attack points (900/100). "Morphtronic Celfon" attacks "Cloudian-Ghost Fog." It is destroyed because it is weaker, but Leo sees that Spencer doesn't lose any life points though.

"What the…?" Leo questioned.

"Thanks to my "Cloudian- Ghost Fog" my monster is destroyed but I don't receive any damage," Spencer said. "That's not all though. Now I can put fog counters equal to the level of the monster you destroyed my cloudian with. So there's a fog counter on your celfon."

"Well my turn isn't over yet," Leo said. "My Morphtronic Radion can attack you directly."

Spencer: 4000-3000 Life Points.

Leo sets one card and ends his turn.

"Well Leo's in the lead," Luna said.

"Yeah, but what is that fog counter going to do?" Yusei asked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to Akiza's Duel

Turn 4: Riku

Riku draws. He summons "Battle Warrior" in Attack Position (700/1000). Then he tributes it to special summon "Turret Warrior" (1200/2000). Since it was special summoned it gains attack points equal to "Battle Warrior," (1900/2000). He orders it to attack "Lonfire Blossom." It is destroyed since it is weaker. Riku ends his turn.

Turn 5: Akiza

Akiza draws. She summons "Cauis the Shadow Monarch" in Attack Position (2400/1000). Next she activates her face down card "Mind Control" this allows her to target one of her opponents monsters until the end phase but she can't tribute or attack Riku with it. So she takes control of "Turret Warrior." Since Riku now controls no monsters she can attack him directly with "Cauis the Shadow Monarch."

Riku: 4000-1600 Life Points.

"Dammit," Riku said.

"Alright, Akiza got him good!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Jack confirmed.

Akiza ends her turn, so "Turret Warrior" goes back to Riku.

Turn 6: Riku

Riku draws. He summons "Goblin Black Ops" in Attack position (1300/0). This card can attack Akiza directly so it does. After it attacks it is switched to Defense Position. Riku ends his turn.

Akiza: 4000-2700 Life Points.

Turn 7: Akiza

Akiza draws. She summons "Debris Dragon" in Attack Position (1000/2000). Its effect allows her to summon a monster with 500 attack points or less from her graveyard. So she special summons "Lonfire Blossom." Next she has "Debris Dragon" attack "Goblin Black Ops." It is destroyed but Riku does not lose any life points because it was in Defense Position. Then she has "Cauis the Shadow Monarch" attack Riku directly. He loses his remaining life points, ending the duel.

"No way," Riku said. "I can't believe I lost."

"You're a pretty good duelist Riku," Akiza said holding out her to him.

"Thanks," Riku said shaking her hand.

He pulled out his locator card and handed it to her. "It was an honor dueling the Black Rose."

With that said he took off.

"Well, what should we do now?" Akiza asked.

"Why don't we see if we can find the others?" Jack suggested.

Akiza and Crow nodded and the group headed off.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to Leo's Duel

Turn 3: Spencer

Spencer draws. He summons "Masked Chameleon" in Attack Position (1600/1100).Thanks to its effect Spencer brings back "Cloudian- Fog Ghost" in Defense Position. He orders "Masked Chameleon" to attack "Morphtronic Boarden." It is destroyed since it is weaker. Spencer then ends his turn.

Leo: 4000-2900 Life Points.

Turn 4: Leo

Leo draws. He summons "Morphtronic Videon" in Attack Position (1000/1000). He then uses the card "Double Tool C&D" to "Morphtronic Videon" giving it an additional 1000 attack points (2000/1000). He has it attack "Masked Chameleon." It is destroyed since it is weaker. Leo ends his turn. "Morphtronic Videon's" attack points go back down since it is the end of his turn. Since it has a card equipped to it though, its attack points increase by 800, (1800/1000).

Spencer: 3000-2600.

Turn 5: Spencer

Spencer draws. He summons "Splendid Venus" in Attack Position (2800/2400); because of its effect all non-Fairy-type monsters lose 500 attack and defense points, "Morphtronic Videon" (1300/500), "Morphtronic Celfon" (500/500).

"Oh no," Luna said. "Leo's doomed. "

"I wouldn't bet on that Luna," Yusei said.

"Why?" Luna questioned.

"Don't forget, Leo still has a face down card.

Spencer orders "Splendid Venus" to attack "Morphtronic Videon." "Splendid Venus" unleashes its attack. Leo activates his face down card, "Mirror Force." Spencer's monster's attack is directed right back at it and "Cloudian- Ghost Fog." They are destroyed and Spencer loses the rest of his life points. Leo wins the duel.

"Oh man," Spencer said. "I lost?"

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself," Leo said. "It was a really good duel."

"Thanks," Spencer replied.

He pulled his locator card out of his pocket and handed it to Leo.

"You're a pretty good duelist Leo," Spencer said. "Well, bye now."

And Spencer turned to leave.

"Great job Leo," Luna said.

"Thanks," Leo replied. "So what should we do now?"

"Maybe we should find the rest of the group," Yusei suggested. "They should be up and moving by now."

"Okay," the twins replied.

So the three of them went off to search for the others.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi, Joey, and Mai were out looking for opponents as well, and of course, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Serenity were with them.

"So who are you guys going to duel today?" Serenity asked.

"We don't know," Mai replied.

"Yeah, we can't just duel the first people we see," Joey said. "We need real opponents."

"Hey guys look who it is," Tea said pointing out in front of the group.

Everyone looked to see Misty,Mina,Kalin, and Trudge standing by a music shop looking in the window.

"Hey," Yugi called out to them.

The whole group turned around at the sound Yugi's voice and saw the group approaching them.

"Oh, hi everybody," Mina greeted.

"What are you guys up to?" Tristan asked.

"We're actually just looking around," Misty said. "Acting like regular tourists is actually kind of exciting."

"Really?" Mai questioned.

"Hey, when you travel around for work it's nice to be able to act like a regular tourist," Misty stated.

"Ok, fair enough," Mai stated.

"How come Carly isn't with you guys?" Kalin asked.

"She's helping Kaiba with a project," Yugi stated.

"What kind of project?" Trudge asked.

"We honestly don't know," Duke replied.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a familiar accented voice said.

Everyone turned to see none other than Bakura.

"What are you doing here?" Joey questioned.

"I'm in the tournament like the rest of you, in case you forgot," Bakura replied.

"How do we know you didn't show up because we mentioned Carly?" Tea questioned.

"Come now, we're not still going on about that are we?" Bakura asked. "You all know that I'm going to see her very soon."

"You guys want to see something?" Joey whispered to Trudge.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

"Bakura has somewhat of a spilt personality," Tristan added in a whisper. "He can do a complete 180."

"Actually, Carly was talking about you the other day," Joey stated.

"Really, and what did she say?" Bakura said sounding a bit more cheerful and less sinister.

"Just that she missed you," Yugi added.

"That's it?" Bakura questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tristan said.

"I think you're all lying," Bakura said. "She had to have said more."

"Why would we lie to you Bakura?" Tea questioned. "You're pretty good at detecting that kind of stuff."

"We'd be lying to you if we told you she said she didn't miss you," Mai added.

"There has to be more, tell me," Bakura demanded.

"No we swear that's it," Yugi declared.

"You all suck," Bakura stated. "I'm out of here."

Then like that Bakura was off.

The 5Ds group couldn't believe what just occurred.

"Did that really just happen?" Mina asked.

'Yeah, it pretty much did," Serenity replied.

"You're right, that did seem like a complete 180 personality change," Trudge stated.


End file.
